The Troublepaws - OC Submissions and Story Info
by J.R. Marsden
Summary: I'm in desperate need of characters. Here you can submit them for my upcoming story, The Troublepaws. I will also be including snippets and story information here, including history and stuff like that. Yeah. Need your help, ducklings! (NOTE: SUBMISSIONS
1. Update 0Intro

**AN: As stated in the summary and title, I need OCs. I've _always_ been a fan of incorporating readers into the story somehow, and the easiest way for that is to have you create characters to use (since I currently find myself struggling creating unique characters for all the clans...). xD PLEASSSE send in your characters for me, and I promise they'll be put to good use! Here's my current Allegiances for my upcoming story _The Troublepaws_. **

**Where things are left with an "x" (or if I have a set number) are where I need submissions for.**

**A "possibly needs..." means that I may not accept a cat in that role unless I like the characters enough. **

**In the allegiances I include a brief intro to the clan and a description of the characters I made thus far.**

**Pardon typos; I was in a rush to finish this at...9:00 at night. xP**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

ICECLAN_: _

_Located in the piney forest close to the mountainside, IceClan has the largest expanse of land and the most plentiful prey, meaning they truly don't have much to complain about. They typically tend to come off as haughty and prideful as a result, and are prone to getting themselves into unnecessary fights. Like all good clans, though, they won't turn a blind eye and a deaf ear on those who ask for help. _

LEADER: Creekstar - A large, thick-furred, pale silver tabby tom with large, snow-white paws and icy blue eyes. Currently the oldest leader of the clans, he has served his clan loyally for many moons and has had a very respected leadership, remaining both firm and understanding. However, he has near no interest in the other clans, and since the passing of his mate and deputy, Curltail, he has been noted as being more aggressive and irrational. Many wonder if his leadership is coming to an end. (Three lives left; about ten years of age)

DEPUTY: Jayflight - A small, light brown tabby tom with semi-long fur and a white chest and paws, a plumey white-tipped tail, and smokey heather-blue eyes. Despite his comparatively young age, he's a very thoughtful and intelligent cat. He always has his clan's best interest at heart and is praised as being the best deputy IceClan has had in moons. Despite this, he lacks ambition to become leader and often questions himself in this new, important role. He has not won the approval of every cat in his clan. (Four years of age)

MEDICINE CAT: Honeyspots - A plush white she-cat with honey-colored splotches on her back, round, dark amber eyes, and deformed, very small ears that lay back against her head. Despite her sweet looks, Honeyspots is a she-cat who knows what she wants and how to get it, easily persuading others to do something for her, such as take their herbs. She's very close to the deputy Jayflight, and often goes to him concerning clan affairs over Creekstar. (Nearly four years of age) (POSSIBLY NEEDS APPRENTICE)

WARRIORS: (organized by seniority)

Raventalon - A long-haired, raven black tom with a fluffy, gray-tinged chest, scrawny tail, and sharp yellow-green eyes. The abandoned son to a MarshClan warrior and a kittypet, Raventalon spent the majority of his kithood living the domesticated life. When he strays too far from home, IceClan finds him as a terrified youngster and takes him in. He's deeply appreciative of his adopted clan and - despite knowing of his parentage - is a deeply loyal and devoted warrior, who has no intentions of retiring. Along with his mate, Sharpclaw, he's one of the most respected cats in the clans, and his relationship with Sharpclaw is considered legendary. (About eight years of age.)

Sharpclaw - A sleek, long legged calico she-cat with large ears, green eyes, and unusually long, very sharp claws and a long, disfiguring scar going up the length of her stomach. Before being a warrior, she was a kittypet turned rouge who went by the name Kasha. When she became fed up with her Twolegs and her housemate's mewling kits, she ran away to explore the world, eventually being captured by IceClan warriors. When she learned about their honorable way of life, she set out to prove herself able to become a warrior. Placed on a brief apprenticeship under Raventalon, she fell in love with her temporary mentor, and with his vouching for her she was able to join the clan. She's one of the fiercest and most powerful warriors in the clans, who deals some of the most devastating of wounds. She's unable to have kits due to the scar on her stomach, which was given to her by a very angry badger in her youth. She's considered legendary in the clans, a warrior mentors tell their apprentices to avoid when in battle. (Seven years of age.)

(NEEDS 11 MORE WARRIORS)

APPRENTICES:

Vixenpaw - A sleek, dark ginger she-cat with barely visible tabby markings, a white chest, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip, a long muzzle, a bushy tail, and bright yellow eyes (overall heavily resembling a fox). The mastermind behind the schemes she and her brother pull, she's a superb liar and a master at feigning innocence. She knows ow to wrap her tail around anyone to avoid getting into trouble. She displays some excellent leadership skills, and many wonder if she'll ever drop her nasty habit of lying and strive towards a leader some day, an aspiration she has no real drive for. She's incredibly close to her brother, Foxpaw, specifically after the disappearance of her parents. (9 moons.)

Foxpaw: A semi-long-haired bright ginger tabby tom with white forepaws, round, brilliant amber eyes, and long whiskers. Like his sister, he's very much a troublemaker, often acting out the schemes Vixenpaw sets in place, though he's without her charm and is a terrible liar. He hates to take charge and often feels stressed when performing important tasks he's not walked through. He's very kind-hearted and good humored, and would do anything to make others feel better. Very close to Vixenpaw, he often views her as his sister, mother, and father, and he never leaves her side. (9 moons.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE APPRENTICES)

QUEENS - x

ELDERS:

Bluenose - A massive, muscular blue-gray tom with a battle-scarred pelt, torn ears, and deep green eyes. A fierce warrior in his youth, but now a calm and warm-hearted elder. He's an excellent storyteller and, despite his age, he's a very healthy and active tom, only retiring so that he could live more comfortably without the stresses of being a warrior. Superb at providing advice, he has long been his brother, Creekstar's, confidant, birth on clan matters and personal ones. He never misses a Gathering and during tough times will hunt for the clan. (10 years of age.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE ELDERS)

DARKCLAN:

_The sneaky cats who make their home in the underground tunnel system that stretches underneath all territories, specifically on the most southern of the stone territory, they are the most adaptable clan, learning skills and other such things in order to survive. Overall a quiet clan, they aren't aggressive nor prideful, but don't make friends easily with the other clans do to their secretive nature. It is believed that during troubling times, they will steal prey from the other, more plentiful territories by using their tunnels, though this has never been proven outright. _

LEADER: Sagestar - A beautiful, very small, long haired, milky cream she-cat with striking green eyes. Before Sagestar was leader, she was the clan's medicine cat, going by the name Sagetongue. When a serious outbreak of greencough spread through DarkClan, both the leader and deputy lost their lives, and she was forced into the position of leader. A deceitful she-cat even when she was a healer, she is possibly the least liked leader of the clans, and is the most un-trusted. She loves her clan greatly however and would do anything for them, despite not having their full support. She's not fully accustomed to the Warrior code and often forgets she's leader now, not the medicine cat. (9 lives left. About four years old.)

DEPUTY: Dewleaf - a large, dark gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes and a twisted back paw. The senior warrior who helped Sagestar keep the clan together, its of popular belief he should have become leader over the medicine cat. However, being leader was a responsibility he never wanted, and the only reason he agreed to become deputy was because of his respect and affection for Sagestar, and he knew that she would need his support if she weren't to be chased out of the clan. He intends on retiring once Sagestar has won the full support of her clan. (9.5 years old.)

MEDICNE CAT: Flamewatcher - A young, cream-and-pale ginger tabby tom with pale gray-blue eyes and a scrawny frame. A cat with little self-confidence, he was left only as the half-trained apprentice Flamepaw when Sagestar became leader. Desperate to finish his training, Sagestar asked her good friend Honeyspots to complete his training for her. She agreed. He has since developed a close friendship to the IceClan medicine cat, and he often goes to her or Sagestar for advice. He was the one who interpreted the sign that placed Sagestar as the official leader of DarkClan. (16 moons old.)

WARRIORS:

Breezeclaw - A fawn-colored tom with light brown tabby markings, a white-tipped tail, two white paws, and amber eyes. Close to his sister Sagestar, though unsure of her leadership capabilities, Breezeclaw isn't afraid to voice his opinion to her or anyone else, though is very mild-mannered when doing so. He often challenges Sagestar's authority, which many cats of the clan find to be helpful in molding her into a leader. Dewleaf often comments that he should have been made deputy over himself. (About four years old.)

(NEEDS MORE WARRIORS)

APPRENTICES: x

QUEENS: x

ELDERS: x

MARSHCLAN:

_The smallest of the clans, they are very cautious when it comes to most things, though are the most lenient with the warrior code. They will often accept non-clan cats into their ranks in order to have more possible warriors, including kittypets from their Twolegplace neighbors. Typically friendly overall, much about their character is judged based on their leader at the time. _

LEADER: x

DEPUTY: x

MEDICINE CAT: Adderfang - A very dark brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes, largely built and muscular, with a ragged, scarred pelt and narrow, intimidating yellow eyes. Despite his powerful build and intellect, Adderfang never really took to warrior training like the other apprentices. He was clumsy, stumbling over his own paws and never staying still enough to hunt properly. Late into apprenticeship, he decided to become a medicine cat apprentice. Many cats wondered how such an impatient and mal-tempered apprentice could possibly become a medicine cat. However, he was naturally gifted in the practice, and despite his gruff, no-nonsense attitude, he's a superb medicine cat. (Five years old.) (NEEDS APPRENTICE)

WARRIORS:

Thistletail - A pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his face and tail, lean in overall build, with thin, ragged fur, dark green eyes, and a long scar on his chest. While an overall respected warrior, Thistletail can be very vicious and impatient at times, rushing into fights before thinking. He's a superb mentor and is a powerful fighter and hunter. He has a deep hatred for Sharpclaw, who nearly killed him and gave him his chest scar.

APPRENTICES: x

QUEENS: x

ELDERS: x

STONECLAN:

_A content clan that sometimes comes off as cowardly, StoneClan cats are calmer and more friendly and the others (typically speaking). However, they are fiercely protective of the Warrior code and don't tend to associate with rule-breakers. They once shared a border with MarshClan, but after too much blood was spilled there the Clans agreed to extend DarkClan territory to end the bloody rivalry. They are the fastest cats in the clans. _

LEADER:

DEPUTY: x

MEDICINE CAT: x

WARRIORS: x

APPRENTICES: x

QUEENS: x

ELDERS: x

STARCLAN:

Curltail (IceClan) - A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with long, dark fur, bright amber eyes, and a round, slightly flat face. The deputy before Jayflight, she was close to her mate Creekstar before greencough claimed her life. Very affectionate and devoted to her clan, she often watches over everyone in the clan and does everything within her power to keep them safe.

Froststar - A long-haired, bright-eyed she-cat with fur white as snow, she was banned from RiverClan shortly after Riverstar's demise for her blood-thirsty and un-warrior-like behavior. Along with Shadow, she traveled many lands to find the mountainside territories filled with fighting cats. Together with the other founding leaders, she helped form four new clans, teaching them of the warrior code. She would serve alongside Shadowstar (not the original Shadowstar who founded ShadowClan) as a protectorate over every clan until her demise. She founded IceClan, not naming the clan after herself because she always felt she belonged with RiverClan. She's one of the only ancient leaders to continue watching over the clans.

Shadowstar - A large, jet-black tom with long fur and pale green eyes who bore an uncanny resemblance to the original Shadowstar, he was a very wise cat who very briefly resided in Shadowclan. Despite being a rouge, he had one of the strongest connections to StarClan in the Original clans. After defending Froststar, he was banished alongside her. He taught the new mountainside clans of StarClan and ancestors, and became the founding leader of DarkClan (he refused to name his clan ShadowClan because of the Original clan). Alongside Froststar, he was a protectorate over all the clans, and retired early from leadership after Froststar passed on. He is the only other founding leader to continue watching over the mountainside clans alongside Froststar.

(NEEDS MORE)

OUTSIDE THE CLANS

x

* * *

**AN: As you can see, I need quite a few characters, with StoneClan not even being developed past the territory and typical clan character. You're welcome to submit as many characters as you'd like under any roles you want, but I'll warn you now though: only the most interesting and what I call "writeabe" characters will be accepted. Every other day (depending on submissions) I'll update the story with an updated allegiances with the accepted characters, along with a bit more information on my fan-made clans, such as history and snippets for _The Troublepaws. _**

**If your character is for some reason not accepted for the main story, I fully intend on writing a one-shot based off them, just because I feel guilty for not doing anything with them. **

**Without further ado, here's the submission form:**

NAME(s):

AGE:

RANK: (Warrior, Apprentice, Rogue, Kittypet, StarClan ancestor, etc.)

APPEARANCE: (Be as descriptive as possible!)

PERSONALITY: (I must stress this; I want FLAWED characters. I don't want pretty, kind she-cats for every submission. I need cats of all types, evil, good, funny, grumpy, etc. Everyone MUST have a personality or physical flaw that sets them apart from other characters)

CLAN: (If they have one)

FAMILY: (if any, including parents, siblings/half-siblings, mates, kits, and so on.)

ANY RELATION TO ANOTHER CAT?: (A former mentor, a love interest, an arch enemy, etc. EXAMPLE: Thistletail loathes Sharpclaw for nearly killing him.) (Must include the cat as a submission or mention who it is if it's an already accepted character.)

BIOGRAPHY: (Backstory basically. Can be brief, like I did for Sharpclaw above.)

(FOR APPRENTICES) MENTOR:

MAIN SKILL: (Hunting, fighting, swimming, jumping, advice-giving, herb specialist, etc.)

(FOR LEADERS) HOW MANY LIVES LEFT?:

OTHER'S OPINION ON WARRIOR?: (ex. Sagestar is dislike for being "deceitful")

OTHER: (anything I might have missed)

**Go nuts! No limit on character submissions or anything. Just have fun with it! :D**

**\- JR**


	2. Update 1

**AN:...I literally go to bed and wake up to ten OC submissions.**

**And they're all ****_good_****.**

**Is it wrong to say I'm amazed? 'Cause, well, I am. xD Thank ya'll so much for the awesome submissions! :D Before I continue, here's the updated Allegiances.  
**

**If your character has an "*" by their name, it means I added something to their character. If you don't want your character to have that change, tell me and I'll change it immediately, and again I ask that you pardon my typos. **

ICECLAN

LEADER: Creekstar - A large, thick-furred, pale silver tabby tom with large, snow-white paws and icy blue eyes. Currently the oldest leader of the clans, he has served his clan loyally for many moons and has had a very respected leadership, remaining both firm and understanding. However, he has near no interest in the other clans, and since the passing of his mate and deputy, Curltail, he has been noted as being more aggressive and irrational. Many wonder if his leadership is coming to an end. (Three lives left; about ten years of age)

DEPUTY: Jayflight - A small, light brown tabby tom with semi-long fur and a white chest and paws, a plumey white-tipped tail, and smokey heather-blue eyes. Despite his comparatively young age, he's a very thoughtful and intelligent cat. He always has his clan's best interest at heart and is praised as being the best deputy IceClan has had in moons. Despite this, he lacks ambition to become leader and often questions himself in this new, important role. He has not won the approval of every cat in his clan. (Four years of age)

MEDICINE CAT: Honeyspots - A plush white she-cat with honey-colored splotches on her back, round, dark amber eyes, and deformed, very small ears that lay back against her head. Despite her sweet looks, Honeyspots is a she-cat who knows what she wants and how to get it, easily persuading others to do something for her, such as take their herbs. She's very close to the deputy Jayflight, and often goes to him concerning clan affairs over Creekstar. (Nearly four years of age) (POSSIBLY NEEDS APPRENTICE)

WARRIORS: (organized by seniority)

Raventalon - A long-haired, raven black tom with a fluffy, gray-tinged chest, scrawny tail, and sharp yellow-green eyes. The abandoned son to a MarshClan warrior and a kittypet, Raventalon spent the majority of his kithood living the domesticated life. When he strays too far from home, IceClan finds him as a terrified youngster and takes him in. He's deeply appreciative of his adopted clan and - despite knowing of his parentage - is a deeply loyal and devoted warrior, who has no intentions of retiring. Along with his mate, Sharpclaw, he's one of the most respected cats in the clans, and his relationship with Sharpclaw is considered legendary. (About eight years of age.)

Lavendernose _(owned by_ _LynxoftheFox_) - A light brown tabby she-cat with a grey-tinged muzzle, dark blue eyes, and a deep scar on her nose which prevents her from going underwater. A very merciful and kind-hearted she-cat who's gentleness knows no bounds, she does her best to get along with everyone, but do to her overly-friendly and light demeanor, she often just annoys everyone, specifically the younger cat who lack full respect of their senior warriors. She takes other's judgement of her to heart, truly believing she is what other clans tell her: weak. She shares a close bond with her former apprentice, Snowspirit. She was Creekstar's former apprentice. (Eight years old.)

Sharpclaw - A sleek, long legged calico she-cat with large ears, green eyes, and unusually long, very sharp claws and a long, disfiguring scar going up the length of her stomach. Before being a warrior, she was a kittypet turned rouge who went by the name Kasha. When she became fed up with her Twolegs and her housemate's mewling kits, she ran away to explore the world, eventually being captured by IceClan warriors. When she learned about their honorable way of life, she set out to prove herself able to become a warrior. Placed on a brief apprenticeship under Raventalon, she fell in love with her temporary mentor, and with his vouching for her she was able to join the clan. She's one of the fiercest and most powerful warriors in the clans, who deals some of the most devastating of wounds. She's unable to have kits due to the scar on her stomach, which was given to her by a very angry badger in her youth. She's considered legendary in the clans, a warrior mentors tell their apprentices to avoid when in battle. (Seven years of age.)

Snowspirit (_owned by LynxoftheFox)_ \- A tiny, striking white she-cat with the occasional fleck of gold and lively blue eyes which contain a warm amber undertone. The adopted daughter of Sharpclaw and Raventalon, Snowspirit takes very much after her adoptive mother in that she's aggressive and won't hesitate to fight. She often holds grudges on those who look down and spit on her for her height, and they are often met with the sharp point of her claws. Despite this, she's at times very sensitive, and when she does grow upset, others often forget that she is indeed an aggressive warrior. She also tends to feel guilt more strongly than others, an aspect her adoptive parents find themselves appreciating. She's very close to both of her parents. (Five years of age.)

Mapleblaze (_owned by snowwolf12132)_ \- A small, short-furred black tom with cream paws and legs, a faded oak-brown tail, and light grey-blue eyes. A cat with a heart of gold and a friendly conscience towards everyone, he greatly loves his mate and kits (_bios coming soon_) and would do anything to keep them safe. While he very much prefers honesty, he also understands that lying could be the only thing to keep his family safe from persecution. Very open-hearted, he'll never judge a cat based on their past. (29 moons old.)

Sunshadow (_owned by Breezetail of WindClan) - _A fluffy-tailed, bright ginger she-cat with wide, vivid green eyes. A sometimes-grumpy and sometimes-humorous she-cat who loves her clan and her mate Reedshine dearly. she tends to take her warrior duties very seriously, but otherwise won't be afraid to joke around. When she's around Reedshine, her mood lightens considerably, and she's almost like a kit again when around her beloved mate. Initially a medicine cat, she eventually decided that the warrior life was far more interesting and changed her path. (25 moons.)

Frostfur (_owned by Breezetail of WindClan)_ \- A small, pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes, long grey whiskers, and a long scar stretching along her flank to her tail. A clever and quick-thinking she-cat, there's little Frostfur can't figure out. She would be an excellent candidate for leadership, but her overall sense of anxiety and her worrisome behavior often cancels out her brilliant mind. Bullied at a young age, she can be very sensitive to criticism, and as a result she has a dislike for the overly-critical Sharpclaw, who she believes should have stayed a kittypet. Her brother is Reedshine. (24 moons.)

Reedshine (_owned by Breezetail of WindClan)_ \- A muscular brown tabby tom, largely built, with long, thick claws and dark amber eyes. A tough young tom who would gladly fight on his sister's behalf, but only on reasonable terms, he too was bullied in his youth, but the effects weren't near as bad on him as his sister. An excellent fighter, after he's been granted more experience he is believed to become one of the most fiercesome cats in the clans. Like his sister, he has little liking for Sharpclaw. (24 moons.)

Silverspark (_owned by __Wingbreeze)_ \- A pretty silver-tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, belly, and tail-tip, along with a plumy tail and longer tufts of her on her paws; she possesses olive green eyes rimmed with black. Airheaded, ditzy, bubbly and gorgeous all at the same time. She is very much the personofication of the typical IceClan cat: superficial and egotistical. She can be very clngy at times, and with her illogical personality she often gets on Jayflight's bad side, however rare his bad side may be. Even so, she has her purposes within the clan, being one of - if not the best - tracker in IceClan.

(NEEDS 4 MORE WARRIORS)

APPRENTICES:

Vixenpaw - A sleek, dark ginger she-cat with barely visible tabby markings, a white chest, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip, a long muzzle, a bushy tail, and bright yellow eyes (overall heavily resembling a fox). The mastermind behind the schemes she and her brother pull, she's a superb liar and a master at feigning innocence. She knows ow to wrap her tail around anyone to avoid getting into trouble. She displays some excellent leadership skills, and many wonder if she'll ever drop her nasty habit of lying and strive towards a leader some day, an aspiration she has no real drive for. She's incredibly close to her brother, Foxpaw, specifically after the disappearance of her parents. (8 moons.)

Foxpaw: A semi-long-haired bright ginger tabby tom with white forepaws, round, brilliant amber eyes, and long whiskers. Like his sister, he's very much a troublemaker, often acting out the schemes Vixenpaw sets in place, though he's without her charm and is a terrible liar. He hates to take charge and often feels stressed when performing important tasks he's not walked through. He's very kind-hearted and good humored, and would do anything to make others feel better. Very close to Vixenpaw, he often views her as his sister, mother, and father, and he never leaves her side. (8 moons.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE APPRENTICES)

QUEENS:

*Finchflight _(owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A spiky-furred she-cat with a dark grey pelt patched with lighter colors, short whiskers, and firey amber eyes. Known for her short temper and skill in battle, few dare to stray onto her bad side, and those that do truly end up regretting it. Despite her seemingly total lack of respect, however, she is a very loyal warrior, willing to give her life up happily in order to protect her clanmates. She loves her son dearly, and she holds a great respect for the medicine cat, Honeyspots, and her father, Creekstar. Mother to Robinkit. (20 moons old.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE)

KITS:

Robinkit _(owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A long-eared, spiky-furred, pale ginger tom with deep blue eyes. Curious and energetic, as most kits are, Robinkit is a sociable young cat, often talking to others in the clan and treading on their tails (specifically Jayflight's tail.) He's a complete chatterbox and at times just can't shut up. Above all, however, he loves playing with his mother. (2 moons old.)

ELDERS:

Bluenose - A massive, muscular blue-gray tom with a battle-scarred pelt, torn ears, and deep green eyes. A fierce warrior in his youth, but now a calm and warm-hearted elder. He's an excellent storyteller and, despite his age, he's a very healthy and active tom, only retiring so that he could live more comfortably without the stresses of being a warrior. Superb at providing advice, he has long been his brother, Creekstar's, confidant, birth on clan matters and personal ones. He never misses a Gathering and during tough times will hunt for the clan. (10 years of age.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE ELDERS)

DARKCLAN:

LEADER: Sagestar - A beautiful, very small, long haired, milky cream she-cat with striking green eyes. Before Sagestar was leader, she was the clan's medicine cat, going by the name Sagetongue. When a serious outbreak of greencough spread through DarkClan, both the leader and deputy lost their lives, and she was forced into the position of leader. A deceitful she-cat even when she was a healer, she is possibly the least liked leader of the clans, and is the most un-trusted. She loves her clan greatly however and would do anything for them, despite not having their full support. She's not fully accustomed to the Warrior code and often forgets she's leader now, not the medicine cat. (9 lives left. About four years old.)

DEPUTY: Dewleaf - a large, dark gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes and a twisted back paw. The senior warrior who helped Sagestar keep the clan together, its of popular belief he should have become leader over the medicine cat. However, being leader was a responsibility he never wanted, and the only reason he agreed to become deputy was because of his respect and affection for Sagestar, and he knew that she would need his support if she weren't to be chased out of the clan. He intends on retiring once Sagestar has won the full support of her clan. (9.5 years old.)

MEDICNE CAT: Flamewatcher - A young, cream-and-pale ginger tabby tom with pale gray-blue eyes and a scrawny frame. A cat with little self-confidence, he was left only as the half-trained apprentice Flamepaw when Sagestar became leader. Desperate to finish his training, Sagestar asked her good friend Honeyspots to complete his training for her. She agreed. He has since developed a close friendship to the IceClan medicine cat, and he often goes to her or Sagestar for advice. He was the one who interpreted the sign that placed Sagestar as the official leader of DarkClan. (16 moons old.)

WARRIORS:

Breezeclaw - A fawn-colored tom with light brown tabby markings, a white-tipped tail, two white paws, and amber eyes. Close to his sister Sagestar, though unsure of her leadership capabilities, Breezeclaw isn't afraid to voice his opinion to her or anyone else, though is very mild-mannered when doing so. He often challenges Sagestar's authority, which many cats of the clan find to be helpful in molding her into a leader. Dewleaf often comments that he should have been made deputy over himself. (About four years old.)

Cedarfoot (_owned by ohmygawd)_ \- A solid dark gray she-cat with dark violet-blue eyes, broad shouldered and muscular in comparison to other she-cats. An intelligent and cold-hearted she-at due to no fault of her own, she fully believes that the only trickery and cruelty will help to survive in the world. As a result, she's one of Sagestar's greatest supporters as the ex-medicine cat has similar beliefs to her own, even if she is more light-hearted and friendly than the warrior. (21 moons.)

*Fallenshadow (_owned by lightshade)_ \- A dilute tortoiseshell tom patched with black and ginger along his back, ginger ears, and dull amber eyes. A shy but brave young tom who rarely speaks and his mildly self-conscious due to events in his kithood, he typically remains cold-hearted. He does, however, have a kinder side, specifically when dealing with those he cares about. He won't hesitate to speak up if he feels it necessary. Not much is known about him, though he has gained some notiraity for his hunting skills. (19 moons old.)

*Sparrowflight (_owned by ohmygawd)_ \- A large, bright ginger tabby tom with muscular bulk that shows potential for a great warrior and bright yellow eyes. Despite his appearance, he is a very friendly and naive young tom, with no notable skills. He's easily distracted, and often are the times when others grow annoyed by his kit-like demeanor. Close to Cedarfoot, he's one of the few who respect her and willing to do what he can for her. He's a lover of kits and loves to play with them. His younger half-brother is Flamewatcher. (18 moons.)

(NEEDS MORE WARRIORS)

APPRENTICES:

Frostpaw (_owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A long-legged, fluffy tailed black she-cat speckled with white, he eyes being a cold green. Extremely intelligent and calculating, though cold and unsociable, she prefers to keep silent, only speaking when necessary. She doesn't show much emotion, but slowly she's starting to express herself more around her fellow apprentices and mentor. She has a close friendship with Foxpaw after meeting him at a Gathering. Formerly a loner named Jingle. Her brother is Cliffpaw, the MarshClan medicine cat apprentice. (8 moons.)

(NEEDS MORE)

QUEENS: x

ELDERS:

*Swiftshade (_owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- A once-beautiful she-cat with sparse, dappled tortoiseshell fur and always-squinting amber eyes. A once confident and very respected warrior, early illness took her by the throat, and she was forced into an early retirement. A good provider of wisdom (if she does indeed give it), she is very respected by the older warriors and elders, including those in the other clans, but is detested by the younger ones. She holds a great hatred for the deeper tunnels after they crushed Daisypaw, an apprentice she had grown quite fond of. She once held a close, respectful friendship with Bluenose of IceClan. (10 years.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE)

MARSHCLAN:

LEADER: x

DEPUTY: x

MEDICINE CAT: Adderfang - A very dark brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes, largely built and muscular, with a ragged, scarred pelt and narrow, intimidating yellow eyes. Despite his powerful build and intellect, Adderfang never really took to warrior training like the other apprentices. He was clumsy, stumbling over his own paws and never staying still enough to hunt properly. Late into apprenticeship, he decided to become a medicine cat apprentice. Many cats wondered how such an impatient and mal-tempered apprentice could possibly become a medicine cat. However, he was naturally gifted in the practice, and despite his gruff, no-nonsense attitude, he's a superb medicine cat. (Five years old.)

WARRIORS:

Thistletail - A pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his face and tail, lean in overall build, with thin, ragged fur, dark green eyes, and a long scar on his chest. While an overall respected warrior, Thistletail can be very vicious and impatient at times, rushing into fights before thinking. He's a superb mentor and is a powerful fighter and hunter. He has a deep hatred for Sharpclaw, who nearly killed him and gave him his chest scar.

(NEEDS MORE)

APPRENTICES:

Runningpaw (_owned by Night of a Thousand Stars) _\- A lean, light brown she-cat with light brown-cream paws and ears and blue eyes. A rushing, stubborn, energetic, and easily irritated apprentice, noted to be hard to put up with and very kit-like. She loves her freedom, and because her mentor is so restricting, she has a great dislike of him. In short, she just doesn't want to grow up. (6 moons.)

Cliffpaw (_owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A glossy black furred tom with a long, twisted tail, long whiskers and pale green eyes. He's a very observant and inquisitive young cat, but paranoid and easily becomes nervous under most circumstances. Kind to his patients, he loves to help others, although some of Adderfang's hardstrung ways tend to show through his actions, if not his words. He loves and appreciates Adderfang dearly, accepting him as family; the father he never had. Formerly known as Waver. Medicine cat apprentice. Brother to Frostpaw. (8 moons.)

Riverpaw (_owned by Wingbreeze)_: A dark grey tabby tom with paler, sandy-tinted bellyand legs, average build and height, unusually rounded ears, amber-flecked yellow-green eyes. Riverpaw is very slightly plumper than his brother. The first trickster member of the twin duo, he's more care-free and willing to take risks than his brother. He often takes the lead with determination and without fear, and loves to explore DarkClan's tunnels, despite not being a DarkClan cat himself. He's a close friend to Vixenpaw, and the two often meet in the center cavern of the tunnel system. He's very intelligent, but also reckless and impatient. Brother is Ripplepaw. (8 moons.)

Ripplepaw (_owned by Wingbreeze) - _Just like his brother, but leaner, and with legs spotted more than Riverpaw, though only those who pay attention notice. More relaxed and cautious, though a prankster at heart. He's the calmer of the brothers, and while his brother lingers in the caves he prefers the wide open spaces above. He's suspicious of Riverpaw's relationship with Vixenpaw, often wondering to himself if their friendship is something more than just that. (8 moons.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE)

QUEENS: x

ELDERS: x

STONECLAN:

LEADER:

DEPUTY: x

MEDICINE CAT:

*Duskwater (_owned by lightshade) - _A small, lithe, fluffy gray she-cat with white ears and paws. Duskwater is a happy and determined she-cat, but due to her mentors early death, she hasn't been fully educated on herbs, and therefore makes mistakes. For this reason, she has a close relationship with Flamewhtcher, who was put under similar circumstances. The two often help each other out as Duskwater is too hesitant to approach either Honeyspots or Adderfang for assistance, mostly due to the fact that they are regaled for their magnificent med skills. (3 years old.)

WARRIORS:

APPRENTICES: x

QUEENS: x

ELDERS: x

STARCLAN:

Curltail (IceClan) - A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with long, dark fur, bright amber eyes, and a round, slightly flat face. The deputy before Jayflight, she was close to her mate Creekstar before greencough claimed her life. Very affectionate and devoted to her clan, she often watches over everyone in the clan and does everything within her power to keep them safe.

Froststar - A long-haired, bright-eyed she-cat with fur white as snow, she was banned from RiverClan shortly after Riverstar's demise for her blood-thirsty and un-warrior-like behavior. Along with Shadow, she traveled many lands to find the mountainside territories filled with fighting cats. Together with the other founding leaders, she helped form four new clans, teaching them of the warrior code. She would serve alongside Shadowstar (not the original Shadowstar who founded ShadowClan) as a protectorate over every clan until her demise. She founded IceClan, not naming the clan after herself because she always felt she belonged with RiverClan. She's one of the only ancient leaders to continue watching over the clans.

Shadowstar - A large, jet-black tom with long fur and pale green eyes who bore an uncanny resemblance to the original Shadowstar, he was a very wise cat who very briefly resided in Shadowclan. Despite being a rouge, he had one of the strongest connections to StarClan in the Original clans. After defending Froststar, he was banished alongside her. He taught the new mountainside clans of StarClan and ancestors, and became the founding leader of DarkClan (he refused to name his clan ShadowClan because of the Original clan). Alongside Froststar, he was a protectorate over all the clans, and retired early from leadership after Froststar passed on. He is the only other founding leader to continue watching over the mountainside clans alongside Froststar.

OUTSIDE THE CLAN

Ebony_ (owned by Lightshade)_: A lean, jet black tom with bright amber eyes and a nick in his ear and a short tail. A sarcastic loveable, and determined tom. After his mother's unfortunate death, he took charge and became his sister's protectorate, never letting anyone bring any harm to her. Rouge. (15 moons.)

Ivory _(owned by Lightshade)_: A small, fluffy white she-cat with silver paws and sky-blue eyes. Very shy and quiet, she relies heavily on her brother in order to survive, and she never leaves his side. When he goes out hunting and whatnot, she remains in their den, often worrying over her brother's safety. Rouge. (15 moons.)

Juniper (_owned by Wingbreeze)_: A light grey she-cat with very faint tabby mottles and darker spotting just between her shoulder blades. She has almost purple heather-blue eyes. While playful and not very physically skilled, she's a very sensible kittypet who shows curiosity in the clans, but no real interest. She has an odd connection to the twin brothers, Ripplepaw and Riverpaw, and has a close friendship to both of them. Riverpaw often goes to her for advice on she-cats.

**That was a lot of updating to do. xD (And a lot more still to do). If your character isn't posted, it's either because you submitted while I was working on the update or you didn't properly fill out all of the form.**

**Notice that the leader and deputy spots are still empty? Yeah, I'm waiting till submissions end for those guys. Leaders play an important role in the story, and I want to have the best possible fits. They will be revealed with the publication of the actual story. **

**I also want to make a warning. I might delete certain cats from the clans as time goes on. The promise I made in chapter 1, however, still goes, and they will receive a one-shot as an honorable mention. **

**A Note On Characters: Not every cat is bullied. I love characters like that, but too many of them would be rather unrealistic and repetitive for the story, especially if EVERYONE thinks of them in that way, and I've been getting a lot of them. Think of another tragedy to torture them with. :P**

****If there's a change to your character you don't like, tell me, and I'll change it accordingly. **

**I know I promised to provide more story info with each update, but I'm exhausted and have limited time on the computer today. I'll try to provide more info next update, which will hopefully be tomorrow. **

**Keep making characters! I need plenty more!**

**\- JR**


	3. Update 2 Territory Information

**AN: Moar cats! Moar updates!**

**Again I thank ya'll for the wonderful submissions! Truly, they're all great! :D**

**Below I has de updated allegiances. **

ICECLAN

LEADER: Creekstar - A large, thick-furred, pale silver tabby tom with large, snow-white paws and icy blue eyes. Currently the oldest leader of the clans, he has served his clan loyally for many moons and has had a very respected leadership, remaining both firm and understanding. However, he has near no interest in the other clans, and since the passing of his mate and deputy, Curltail, he has been noted as being more aggressive and irrational. Many wonder if his leadership is coming to an end. (Three lives left; about ten years of age)

DEPUTY: Jayflight - A small, light brown tabby tom with semi-long fur and a white chest and paws, a plumey white-tipped tail, and smokey heather-blue eyes. Despite his comparatively young age, he's a very thoughtful and intelligent cat. He always has his clan's best interest at heart and is praised as being the best deputy IceClan has had in moons. Despite this, he lacks ambition to become leader and often questions himself in this new, important role. He has not won the approval of every cat in his clan. (Four years of age)

MEDICINE CAT: Honeyspots - A plush white she-cat with honey-colored splotches on her back, round, dark amber eyes, and deformed, very small ears that lay back against her head. Despite her sweet looks, Honeyspots is a she-cat who knows what she wants and how to get it, easily persuading others to do something for her, such as take their herbs. She's very close to the deputy Jayflight, and often goes to him concerning clan affairs over Creekstar. (Nearly four years of age)

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: Fernpaw (_owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- A light brown tabby she-cat with paler paws and belly and amber eyes. While a genuinely nice young she-cat, she tends to be a bit of a klutz and rather awkward around strangers. A thinker who will often just stare at the stars, lost in her thoughts, she has a superb memory concerning herbs and irrelevant, rather trivial things. She's a great fear of getting hurt, and is squeamish about open wounds and sores, something Honeyspots has reservations about and hence why she's yet to obtain her full name. Sister to Silverspark, to her chagrin. (12 moons.)

WARRIORS: (organized by seniority)

Raventalon - A long-haired, raven black tom with a fluffy, gray-tinged chest, scrawny tail, and sharp yellow-green eyes. The abandoned son to a MarshClan warrior and a kittypet, Raventalon spent the majority of his kithood living the domesticated life. When he strays too far from home, IceClan finds him as a terrified youngster and takes him in. He's deeply appreciative of his adopted clan and - despite knowing of his parentage - is a deeply loyal and devoted warrior, who has no intentions of retiring. Along with his mate, Sharpclaw, he's one of the most respected cats in the clans, and his relationship with Sharpclaw is considered legendary. (About eight years of age.)

Lavendernose _(owned by_ _LynxoftheFox_) - A light brown tabby she-cat with a grey-tinged muzzle, dark blue eyes, and a deep scar on her nose which prevents her from going underwater. A very merciful and kind-hearted she-cat who's gentleness knows no bounds, she does her best to get along with everyone, but do to her overly-friendly and light demeanor, she often just annoys everyone, specifically the younger cat who lack full respect of their senior warriors. She takes other's judgement of her to heart, truly believing she is what other clans tell her: weak. She shares a close bond with her former apprentice, Snowspirit. She was Creekstar's former apprentice. (Eight years old.)

Sharpclaw - A sleek, long legged calico she-cat with large ears, green eyes, and unusually long, very sharp claws and a long, disfiguring scar going up the length of her stomach. Before being a warrior, she was a kittypet turned rouge who went by the name Kasha. When she became fed up with her Twolegs and her housemate's mewling kits, she ran away to explore the world, eventually being captured by IceClan warriors. When she learned about their honorable way of life, she set out to prove herself able to become a warrior. Placed on a brief apprenticeship under Raventalon, she fell in love with her temporary mentor, and with his vouching for her she was able to join the clan. She's one of the fiercest and most powerful warriors in the clans, who deals some of the most devastating of wounds. She's unable to have kits due to the scar on her stomach, which was given to her by a very angry badger in her youth. She's considered legendary in the clans, a warrior mentors tell their apprentices to avoid when in battle. (Seven years of age.)

Snowspirit (_owned by LynxoftheFox)_ \- A tiny, striking white she-cat with the occasional fleck of gold and lively blue eyes which contain a warm amber undertone. The adopted daughter of Sharpclaw and Raventalon, Snowspirit takes very much after her adoptive mother in that she's aggressive and won't hesitate to fight. She often holds grudges on those who look down and spit on her for her height, and they are often met with the sharp point of her claws. Despite this, she's at times very sensitive, and when she does grow upset, others often forget that she is indeed an aggressive warrior. She also tends to feel guilt more strongly than others, an aspect her adoptive parents find themselves appreciating. She's very close to both of her parents. (Five years of age.)

Mapleblaze (_owned by snowwolf12132)_ \- A small, short-furred black tom with cream paws and legs, a faded oak-brown tail, and light grey-blue eyes. A cat with a heart of gold and a friendly conscience towards everyone, he greatly loves his mate and kits, and would do anything to keep them safe. While he very much prefers honesty, he also understands that lying could be the only thing to keep his family safe from persecution. Very open-hearted, he'll never judge a cat based on their past. Father to Frozenpaw and Shadepaw.(29 moons old.)

Echofall (_owned by anim8or_) - A white furred, silver spotted she-cat with soft, thick fur, gray tufted, slightly curled ears, one golden eye and one icy blue eye, and criss-crossing scars on her forehead. Warmhearted and positive, she's a logical young she-cat who sometimes can't resist acting like a kit. Very attentive towards her clan mates, she pays attention to the little things and loves to help others. When fights breakout within the clan, however, she doesn't know how to deal with it and often cowers in the den when clanmates fight. She doesn't handle herself well when off the ground, be it in water or climbing. Jayflight's former apprentice. (27 moons.)

Sunshadow (_owned by Breezetail of WindClan) - _A fluffy-tailed, bright ginger she-cat with wide, vivid green eyes. A sometimes-grumpy and sometimes-humorous she-cat who loves her clan and her mate Reedshine dearly. she tends to take her warrior duties very seriously, but otherwise won't be afraid to joke around. When she's around Reedshine, her mood lightens considerably, and she's almost like a kit again when around her beloved mate. Initially a medicine cat, she eventually decided that the warrior life was far more interesting and changed her path. (25 moons.)

Frostfur (_owned by Breezetail of WindClan)_ \- A small, pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes, long grey whiskers, and a long scar stretching along her flank to her tail. A clever and quick-thinking she-cat, there's little Frostfur can't figure out. She would be an excellent candidate for leadership, but her overall sense of anxiety and her worrisome behavior often cancels out her brilliant mind. Bullied at a young age, she can be very sensitive to criticism, and as a result she has a dislike for the overly-critical Sharpclaw, who she believes should have stayed a kittypet. Her brother is Reedshine. (24 moons.)

Reedshine (_owned by Breezetail of WindClan)_ \- A muscular brown tabby tom, largely built, with long, thick claws and dark amber eyes. A tough young tom who would gladly fight on his sister's behalf, but only on reasonable terms, he too was bullied in his youth, but the effects weren't near as bad on him as his sister. An excellent fighter, after he's been granted more experience he is believed to become one of the most fiercesome cats in the clans. Like his sister, he has little liking for Sharpclaw. (24 moons.)

Silverspark (_owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- A pretty silver-tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, belly, and tail-tip, along with a plumy tail and longer tufts of her on her paws; she possesses olive green eyes rimmed with black. Airheaded, ditzy, bubbly and gorgeous all at the same time. She is very much the personification of the typical IceClan cat: superficial and egotistical. She can be very clngy at times, and with her illogical personality she often gets on Jayflight's bad side, however rare his bad side may be. Even so, she has her purposes within the clan, being one of - if not the best - tracker in IceClan. Sister to Fernpaw, though the two prefer not to talk about it. (24 moons.)

(NEEDS 3 MORE WARRIORS, PREFERABLY TOMS)

APPRENTICES: _**ICECLAN APPRENTICE SUBMISSIONS CLOSED.**_

Vixenpaw - A sleek, dark ginger she-cat with barely visible tabby markings, a white chest, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip, a long muzzle, a bushy tail, and bright yellow eyes (overall heavily resembling a fox). The mastermind behind the schemes she and her brother pull, she's a superb liar and a master at feigning innocence. She knows ow to wrap her tail around anyone to avoid getting into trouble. She displays some excellent leadership skills, and many wonder if she'll ever drop her nasty habit of lying and strive towards a leader some day, an aspiration she has no real drive for. She's incredibly close to her brother, Foxpaw, specifically after the disappearance of her parents. (8 moons.)

Foxpaw: A semi-long-haired bright ginger tabby tom with white forepaws, round, brilliant amber eyes, and long whiskers. Like his sister, he's very much a troublemaker, often acting out the schemes Vixenpaw sets in place, though he's without her charm and is a terrible liar. He hates to take charge and often feels stressed when performing important tasks he's not walked through. He's very kind-hearted and good humored, and would do anything to make others feel better. Very close to Vixenpaw, he often views her as his sister, mother, and father, and he never leaves her side. (8 moons.)

Shadepaw (_owned by snowwolf12132)_: A tall, mildly masculine she-cat with pale golden fur that's gradually becoming darker, a long tail, and bright blue eyes. Shy and generous, though with trust issues, she often doesn't know who she can trust and thus remains quiet. She's extremely loyal to those she cares about though, and she tries to consider others' perspectives in order to understand them. This often riddles her own opinion, and she tends to be very self-critical. Sister to Frozenpaw. (9 moons.)

Frozenpaw (_owned by snowwolf12132)_ \- A lithe oak brown tom with a caramel stripe running down the length of his spine to his forehead and deep blue eyes. An arrogant jokester, he often doesn't know when a joke is supposed to end, annoying others to no end. While loyal, he often doesn't take into consideration other's opinions or emotions. He has a soft spot for his sister and is very protective of her. Brother to Shadepaw. (9 moons.)

QUEENS:

*Finchflight _(owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A spiky-furred she-cat with a dark grey pelt patched with lighter colors, short whiskers, and firey amber eyes. Known for her short temper and skill in battle, few dare to stray onto her bad side, and those that do truly end up regretting it. Despite her seemingly total lack of respect, however, she is a very loyal warrior, willing to give her life up happily in order to protect her clanmates. She loves her son dearly, and she holds a great respect for the medicine cat, Honeyspots, and her father, Creekstar. Mother to Robinkit. (20 moons old.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE)

KITS:

Robinkit _(owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A long-eared, spiky-furred, pale ginger tom with deep blue eyes. Curious and energetic, as most kits are, Robinkit is a sociable young cat, often talking to others in the clan and treading on their tails (specifically Jayflight's tail.) He's a complete chatterbox and at times just can't shut up. Above all, however, he loves playing with his mother. (2 moons old.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE)

ELDERS:

Bluenose - A massive, muscular blue-gray tom with a battle-scarred pelt, torn ears, and deep green eyes. A fierce warrior in his youth, but now a calm and warm-hearted elder. He's an excellent storyteller and, despite his age, he's a very healthy and active tom, only retiring so that he could live more comfortably without the stresses of being a warrior. Superb at providing advice, he has long been his brother, Creekstar's, confidant, birth on clan matters and personal ones. He never misses a Gathering and during tough times will hunt for the clan. (10 years of age.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE ELDERS)

DARKCLAN:

LEADER: Sagestar - A beautiful, very small, long haired, milky cream she-cat with striking green eyes. Before Sagestar was leader, she was the clan's medicine cat, going by the name Sagetongue. When a serious outbreak of greencough spread through DarkClan, both the leader and deputy lost their lives, and she was forced into the position of leader. A deceitful she-cat even when she was a healer, she is possibly the least liked leader of the clans, and is the most un-trusted. She loves her clan greatly however and would do anything for them, despite not having their full support. She's not fully accustomed to the Warrior code and often forgets she's leader now, not the medicine cat. (9 lives left. About four years old.)

DEPUTY: Dewleaf - a large, dark gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes and a twisted back paw. The senior warrior who helped Sagestar keep the clan together, its of popular belief he should have become leader over the medicine cat. However, being leader was a responsibility he never wanted, and the only reason he agreed to become deputy was because of his respect and affection for Sagestar, and he knew that she would need his support if she weren't to be chased out of the clan. He intends on retiring once Sagestar has won the full support of her clan. (9.5 years old.)

MEDICNE CAT: Flamewatcher - A young, cream-and-pale ginger tabby tom with pale gray-blue eyes and a scrawny frame. A cat with little self-confidence, he was left only as the half-trained apprentice Flamepaw when Sagestar became leader. Desperate to finish his training, Sagestar asked her good friend Honeyspots to complete his training for her. She agreed. He has since developed a close friendship to the IceClan medicine cat, and he often goes to her or Sagestar for advice. He was the one who interpreted the sign that placed Sagestar as the official leader of DarkClan. (16 moons old.)

WARRIORS:

Breezeclaw - A fawn-colored tom with light brown tabby markings, a white-tipped tail, two white paws, and amber eyes. Close to his sister Sagestar, though unsure of her leadership capabilities, Breezeclaw isn't afraid to voice his opinion to her or anyone else, though is very mild-mannered when doing so. He often challenges Sagestar's authority, which many cats of the clan find to be helpful in molding her into a leader. Dewleaf often comments that he should have been made deputy over himself. (About four years old.)

Moonheart (_owned by snowwolf12132)_ \- A large, semi-long furred white she-cat with a splotch of black on her chest, indigo-colored eyes, and a scar on her neck. A kind but short-tempered she-cat, she is a very motherly cat who loves to care for those younger than her, being highly supportive of everyone. However, should they mess with her loved ones or herself to a certain point, she snaps, and she's not easily calmed down, meaning being on her bad side might result in an untimely and surprising death. Sister to Mapleblaze. (29 moons.)

Cedarfoot (_owned by ohmygawd)_ \- A solid dark gray she-cat with dark violet-blue eyes, broad shouldered and muscular in comparison to other she-cats. An intelligent and cold-hearted she-cat due to no fault of her own, she fully believes that the only trickery and cruelty will help to survive in the world. As a result, she's one of Sagestar's greatest supporters as the ex-medicine cat has similar beliefs to her own, even if she is more light-hearted and friendly than the warrior. (21 moons.)

*Fallenshadow (_owned by lightshade)_ \- A dilute tortoiseshell tom patched with black and ginger along his back, ginger ears, and dull amber eyes. A shy but brave young tom who rarely speaks and his mildly self-conscious due to events in his kithood, he typically remains cold-hearted. He does, however, have a kinder side, specifically when dealing with those he cares about. He won't hesitate to speak up if he feels it necessary. Not much is known about him, though he has gained some notiraity for his hunting skills. (19 moons old.)

*Sparrowflight (_owned by ohmygawd)_ \- A large, bright ginger tabby tom with muscular bulk that shows potential for a great warrior and bright yellow eyes. Despite his appearance, he is a very friendly and naive young tom, with no notable skills. He's easily distracted, and often are the times when others grow annoyed by his kit-like demeanor. Close to Cedarfoot, he's one of the few who respect her and willing to do what he can for her. He's a lover of kits and loves to play with them. His younger half-brother is Flamewatcher. (18 moons.)

(NEEDS MORE WARRIORS)

APPRENTICES:

Frostpaw (_owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A long-legged, fluffy tailed black she-cat speckled with white, he eyes being a cold green. Extremely intelligent and calculating, though cold and unsociable, she prefers to keep silent, only speaking when necessary. She doesn't show much emotion, but slowly she's starting to express herself more around her fellow apprentices and mentor. She has a close friendship with Foxpaw after meeting him at a Gathering. Formerly a loner named Jingle. Her brother is Cliffpaw, the MarshClan medicine cat apprentice. (8 moons.)

(NEEDS MORE)

QUEENS: x

ELDERS:

*Swiftshade (_owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- A once-beautiful she-cat with sparse, dappled tortoiseshell fur and always-squinting amber eyes. A once confident and very respected warrior, early illness took her by the throat, and she was forced into an early retirement. A good provider of wisdom (if she does indeed give it), she is very respected by the older warriors and elders, including those in the other clans, but is detested by the younger ones. She holds a great hatred for the deeper tunnels after they crushed Daisypaw, an apprentice she had grown quite fond of. She once held a close, respectful friendship with Bluenose of IceClan. (10 years.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE)

MARSHCLAN:

LEADER: x

DEPUTY: x

MEDICINE CAT: Adderfang - A very dark brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes, largely built and muscular, with a ragged, scarred pelt and narrow, intimidating yellow eyes. Despite his powerful build and intellect, Adderfang never really took to warrior training like the other apprentices. He was clumsy, stumbling over his own paws and never staying still enough to hunt properly. Late into apprenticeship, he decided to become a medicine cat apprentice. Many cats wondered how such an impatient and mal-tempered apprentice could possibly become a medicine cat. However, he was naturally gifted in the practice, and despite his gruff, no-nonsense attitude, he's a superb medicine cat. (Five years old.)

WARRIORS:

Thistletail - A pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his face and tail, lean in overall build, with thin, ragged fur, dark green eyes, and a long scar on his chest. While an overall respected warrior, Thistletail can be very vicious and impatient at times, rushing into fights before thinking. He's a superb mentor and is a powerful fighter and hunter. He has a deep hatred for Sharpclaw, who nearly killed him and gave him his chest scar. (6 years.)

Crowtail (_owned by I'mNotTellin'You) _\- A dark gray tabby tom with an unusually long, black tail, white front "toes", and legs of a lighter shade of gray than the rest of his body; has dark blue eyes. Kind to clanmates, merciful to enemies, and helpful to most everyone. He tends to be grumpy and untrustworthy of outsiders, and he's very much overprotective of his only surviving kin, his daughter Silverpaw. (5 years.)

(NEEDS MORE)

APPRENTICES: _**MARSHCLAN APPRENTICES SUBMISSIONS CLOSED.**_

Runningpaw (_owned by Night of a Thousand Stars) _\- A lean, light brown she-cat with light brown-cream paws and ears and blue eyes. A rushing, stubborn, energetic, and easily irritated apprentice, noted to be hard to put up with and very kit-like. She loves her freedom, and because her mentor is so restricting, she has a great dislike of him. In short, she just doesn't want to grow up. (6 moons.)

Cliffpaw (_owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A glossy black furred tom with a long, twisted tail, long whiskers and pale green eyes. He's a very observant and inquisitive young cat, but paranoid and easily becomes nervous under most circumstances. Kind to his patients, he loves to help others, although some of Adderfang's hardstrung ways tend to show through his actions, if not his words. He loves and appreciates Adderfang dearly, accepting him as family; the father he never had. Formerly known as Waver. Medicine cat apprentice. Brother to Frostpaw. (8 moons.)

Riverpaw (_owned by Wingbreeze)_: A dark grey tabby tom with paler, sandy-tinted bellyand legs, average build and height, unusually rounded ears, amber-flecked yellow-green eyes. Riverpaw is very slightly plumper than his brother. The first trickster member of the twin duo, he's more care-free and willing to take risks than his brother. He often takes the lead with determination and without fear, and loves to explore DarkClan's tunnels, despite not being a DarkClan cat himself. He's a close friend to Vixenpaw, and the two often meet in the center cavern of the tunnel system. He's very intelligent, but also reckless and impatient. Brother is Ripplepaw. (8 moons.)

Ripplepaw (_owned by Wingbreeze) - _Just like his brother, but leaner, and with legs spotted more than Riverpaw, though only those who pay attention notice. More relaxed and cautious, though a prankster at heart. He's the calmer of the brothers, and while his brother lingers in the caves he prefers the wide open spaces above. He's suspicious of Riverpaw's relationship with Vixenpaw, often wondering to himself if their friendship is something more than just that. (8 moons.)

*Silverpaw (_owned by I'mNotTellin'You) - _Beautiful dark silver tabby she-cat with two white paws and dazzling dark blue eyes. An understanding though fiesty young she-cat, she tends to want her freedom to do as she pleases, which doesn't always happen due to her father's overprotective nature. She understands him though and loves him greatly. She hopes to one day be leader, much more so than most apprentices.

QUEENS: x

ELDERS: x

STONECLAN:

LEADER: x

DEPUTY: x

MEDICINE CAT: *Duskwater (_owned by lightshade) - _A small, lithe, fluffy gray she-cat with white ears and paws. Duskwater is a happy and determined she-cat, but due to her mentors early death, she hasn't been fully educated on herbs, and therefore makes mistakes. For this reason, she has a close relationship with Flamewhtcher, who was put under similar circumstances. The two often help each other out as Duskwater is too hesitant to approach either Honeyspots or Adderfang for assistance, mostly due to the fact that they are regaled for their magnificent med skills. (3 years old.)

WARRIORS:

Rocktail (_owned by_ _anim8or_) - A slender, yet muscular tom with a fluffy, dusty brown-grey pelt with a white chest, muzzle (which is starting to grow gray with age), paws_, _a black tail-tip, and pale blue eyes. A friendly and jovial cat, he finds things hard to take seriously, which makes him a very pleasant being to be around. He's easy to walk over and glance by due to his friendly, un-assertive nature, making his voice relatively unheard within the clan. He's very content with life, with his main ambition to go to the elders den some day. (7 years.)

Shadewillow (_owned by anim8or)_ \- A large, smokey blue-black, muscular tom marred by many scars who, despite his size, is very light on his feet, with a flash of white on his chest, forehead, and tail, and ambery-green eyes. A very self-centered and arrogant tom, he goes against the stereotyped StoneClan character of friendliness, seeing himself as above all others, refusing to even speak in the presence of the other clans. He's very immature, fighting because "its fun" and walking off in the middle of conversations on most instances. That being said, he can hardly be considered lazy, hunting and fighting proudly for his clan. (4 years.)

(NEEDS MORE)

APPRENTICES: x

QUEENS: x

ELDERS:

Emberwhisker (_owned by anim8or)_ \- A small tom with wiry muscles, a patchy, pale ginger pelt undertoned with gray, a white chest, a face near completely silver from age, wild green eyes, and the fur missing on most of his left side due to a nasty scar. Formerly a scrappy, hot-headed warrior, his mind has been giving out on him of late, even to the point of him forgetting his own name. He spends most of his time alone and asleep, with his happy days few and far between. (11 years.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE)

STARCLAN:

Curltail (IceClan) - A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with long, dark fur, bright amber eyes, and a round, slightly flat face. The deputy before Jayflight, she was close to her mate Creekstar before greencough claimed her life. Very affectionate and devoted to her clan, she often watches over everyone in the clan and does everything within her power to keep them safe.

Froststar - A long-haired, bright-eyed she-cat with fur white as snow, she was banned from RiverClan shortly after Riverstar's demise for her blood-thirsty and un-warrior-like behavior. Along with Shadow, she traveled many lands to find the mountainside territories filled with fighting cats. Together with the other founding leaders, she helped form four new clans, teaching them of the warrior code. She would serve alongside Shadowstar (not the original Shadowstar who founded ShadowClan) as a protectorate over every clan until her demise. She founded IceClan, not naming the clan after herself because she always felt she belonged with RiverClan. She's one of the only ancient leaders to continue watching over the clans.

Shadowstar - A large, jet-black tom with long fur and pale green eyes who bore an uncanny resemblance to the original Shadowstar, he was a very wise cat who very briefly resided in Shadowclan. Despite being a rouge, he had one of the strongest connections to StarClan in the Original clans. After defending Froststar, he was banished alongside her. He taught the new mountainside clans of StarClan and ancestors, and became the founding leader of DarkClan (he refused to name his clan ShadowClan because of the Original clan). Alongside Froststar, he was a protectorate over all the clans, and retired early from leadership after Froststar passed on. He is the only other founding leader to continue watching over the mountainside clans alongside Froststar.

OUTSIDE THE CLAN

Ebony_ (owned by Lightshade)_: A lean, jet black tom with bright amber eyes and a nick in his ear and a short tail. A sarcastic loveable, and determined tom. After his mother's unfortunate death, he took charge and became his sister's protectorate, never letting anyone bring any harm to her. Rouge. (15 moons.)

Ivory _(owned by Lightshade)_: A small, fluffy white she-cat with silver paws and sky-blue eyes. Very shy and quiet, she relies heavily on her brother in order to survive, and she never leaves his side. When he goes out hunting and whatnot, she remains in their den, often worrying over her brother's safety. Rouge. (15 moons.)

Juniper (_owned by Wingbreeze)_: A light grey she-cat with very faint tabby mottles and darker spotting just between her shoulder blades. She has almost purple heather-blue eyes. While playful and not very physically skilled, she's a very sensible kittypet who shows curiosity in the clans, but no real interest. She has an odd connection to the twin brothers, Ripplepaw and Riverpaw, and has a close friendship to both of them. Riverpaw often goes to her for advice on she-cats.

**This piece o' foxdung is starting to look fuller and fuller, and it pleases me. XD Keep submitting!**

****If there's a change to your character you don't like, tell me, and I'll change it accordingly.**

I now have started a list of honorable mentions. The cats who will NOT have a part in this specific story and will receive a one-shot for their awesomenees (even if they didn't cut it for the story) will be:

Owlfeather (_Shadow in the Forest), _Gingertail, Riversong _(Spottedmist)_, Brambleblossom _(ohmygawd), KHAAAAAAN ... (Random Banana), _Lilypaw (_hetaliadailytribune)_, Silverpaw (_Guest)_

If you're on the list, trust me, it's not because your characters are bad, they just didn't make the cut for one reason or another, like actors auditioning for a role but not quite making it. I'll start on your one-shots when _The Troublepaws _is officially posted.

**Now, I promised some more information this update. Here's a basic description of each clan's territory:**

_The mountainside territory is a vast expanse of varying territory, from the pine forests to the marshland to the rocky plains. The mountain has a tunnel through it, where both a river and an abandoned train track (dubbed the Old Trail by the clans and varying rogues, loners, and kittypets). Years ago, the land was owned by a human mining company, but after the closure of the company wild cats began to fill the region. _

_The Gathering meeting area is an expanse of grass with a very large Sequoia tree in its center, and its surrounded by rocks where others can sit and listen to the meeting. Behind that, in a cavern in the mountain, there's a small waterfall spring area named the Moonfalls, where medicine cats go to share tongues with StarClan. _

ICECLAN TERRITORY

_Located in the pine forest that practically kisses the mountainside, they share a border with StoneClan and MarshClan, with the borderline into StoneClan being the river, which comes from the mountain and cuts through the center of the land, and MarshClan's being where the trees begin to thin out. They officially have the largest territory. _

_Typical prey: mice, voles, squirrels, small birds, the occasional rabbit_

1: IceClan Camp - An open field of grass and dirt surrounded by tall, thick pines, thorn bushes, and rocks, with one side giving way to a steep cliff. It is a very difficult camp to attack. Unfortunately, it's also hard to defend. The warriors and apprentices dens are located in a burrow beneath a very large boulder, with the former being the larger of the two. The leaders den is located in the hollow of a fallen tree, which was named Treeledge (this is also where he makes announcements). The medicine den is located next to the nursery, in an old badger burrow with bushes on either side. The said nursery is a makeshift den, enclosed by branches and vegetation, with moss under foot and nests lined with fluff. The elders den is located by the cliff, not far from the warriors den, and is a shallow cavern in the ground, which was hollowed out by the forces of nature.

2: Spider-Streams - Sprouting from the slow-moving river that acts as the border between IceClan and StoneClan, they're a small mass of criss-crossing, web-like streams that cats often go to in order to drink or relax as the area's overall quite peaceful. In times of peace, the leader may sometimes let StoneClan warriors relax there as well, meaning there's little fighting occurring between the two rivals over the spot of land. Soft grass and warm, smooth rock surround the streams.

3: Torn-Tree - A very tall, slightly burnt oak with multiple branches and nubs which resides in a sandy hollow. This is a common training and hangout spot for apprentices. It stands between the camp and the mountain. Named for Tornstar, who expanded IceClan's territory and established a permanent camp after a massive fire swept through and destroyed a part of the forest.

4: Burnt Woods - Ravaged by multiple fires, many wonder if this section of forest will ever grow back. No cat is allowed to go there alone, though this is a fall-back point for the clan should they need to flee their current camp. Was once the main territory grounds for IceClan before its destruction, but is now considered no clan's territory.

5: The Garden - Bordered by the ruined walls of an old Twoleg nest (train station), late medicine cat Mole-Eye created the garden by planting various herbs. Many seasons later, it's still looked after with great care. It is often fought over with StoneClan as its close to their border.

DARKCLAN

_Composed of the most southern parts of the stoney plainlands, DarkClan finds their home more underground than above. They're the most knowledgeable of the tunnel system below, constructed by Twolegs many seasons ago, though not even they know every passage and every dead-end the labyrinth below holds They share a border with Stoneclan, with the line being haphazardly thrown around various rocks, and with MarshClan, where the swamps begin. _

_Prey: Anything edible and not carrion or Twoleg food; they aren't picky_

1: DarkClan Camp - Incredibly well hidden, where the only access point to the direct camp is through a tunnel that branches off mid-way, where the wrong turn leads to MarshClan territory. It's easily defendedfor this reason. The dens are close to each other, each having their own cave in a large cavern. There's a jutting stone in the center where the leader addresses the clan. There's a small, inaccessible hole in the ground where just enough light pours into the camp.

2: Tunnel System - While accessed at various points, only one entrance can link to every system of tunnels, located deep in DarkClan territory and hidden by brushes. There are three different entrances, which lead to the tunnel systems under other clan territories. The deeper tunnels are very unstable, and it's risky going too deep underground for this reason. Some areas have underground streams and rivers, as well as one cavern of crystal.

3: Abandoned Twoleg Nest - Previously owned by the head of the train station, it is now an abandoned, empty place. It is used as a fall-back point, or a place for too-sick cats to reside to stop the spread of illness to the healthier cats. Some precious herbs grow here, such as catmint and deathberries, though they aren't as maintained as in the Garden.

4: Birdrock - A massive rock structure once debated to be a Gathering place, it is a popular place for large birds and Twolegs, especially vultures.

5: The Fallen Tree - A beautiful cherry blossom tree that grows over the old Twoleg nest, it is said that Talonstar, the leader appointed after Shadowstar's retirement, established the tree as a place for remembering those who have passed on. It has claw marks to symbolize those who have passed. For this reason, it is said that despite their lingerance in the dark, DarkClan is the closest knit clan.

MARSHCLAN

_Wet and filled with ponds and streams, near everywhere is composed of mud and sodden grass, with only a few dry places. They are right next to the old Twoleg town, but aren't bothered by their typically quiet ways. They share a border with IceClan, where the trees thin out, and with DarkClan, where the marshland starts. They have the smallest bit of territory._

_Prey: toads, frogs, fish, newts, and the occasional rodent_

1: MarshClan Camp - On a mini-island where a stream wraps around the dryland, it's surrounded by thorn bushes though otherwise lacks protection. However, with the lack of natural defense, it's easily defendable, especially when attackers are sloppier on marshland than the ones who live there. The dens are mostly beneath the thorn barriers save the nursery and leader's den, which are in the hollow of a fallen, somewhat rotten tree, where the leader addresses from.

2: Twolegplace - Small in comparison to others, the resident Twolegs are old and quiet, much to the clan's great relief. Kittypets and rouges sometimes visit to learn more of their way of life.

3: Tunnel Entrance - While linked to DarkClan's main tunnel system, it is very easy to get lost in and it's forbidden for anyone to go in alone, though the rule is often broken. For those who go in, they lay out markers to find their way back.

4: Hollow Willow - A hollow willow which stands deep in the clan territory, it's a popular training area and hang out spot. Elders and warriors often go there to relax and reminisce as the tree brings back memories of all sorts. Thought to have been blessed by StarClan for the many herbs growing about it and for its deemed ability to bring back the past.

STONECLAN

_Taking up most of the stony plainlands, they have the second largest territory. Left mostly rock and dead-grassed, there'sl ittle for the eye to behold, though the territory provides some of the best views, second only to climbing the mountain itself. They share a river border with IceClan and a hap-hazard one with DarkClan. _

_Prey: rabbits, large birds, and the occasional small bird or rodent_

1: StoneClan Camp - Located in a ravine on the base of the mountain , it is easily protected and safe from eagle and owl attacks. The dens are located in hollows and thickets strewn about. There's no vantage point, so the leader often just addresses the lcan in the center of camp or on the edge of the ravine.

2: Great Rock - A massive rock often used as a lookout for enemies, be it natural enemies of rival clans. Also used to strengthen an apprentice's legs through climbing and jumping practices.

3: Eagle Cove - While dangerous for apprentices, the eagle cove - a pillar-like rock where the birds nest during certain times of the year - is one of the biggest suppliers of prey, and as a result it's surprisingly well looked after by the clan so birds keep coming back. Twolegs also sometimes come visit to watch the birds, but have no interest in the cats.

**Just a basic outline of the major points in the territories. If you've a landmark idea, do tell! I'd love to incorporate ideas past the characters. ;) (Pardon typos, again...I promise I'm not this sloppy when writing stories, but I've a time limit and want to get updates out soon as possible.)**

**Next update, I hope to provide a "Significant Leaders" section, such as Talonstar and Tornstar mentioned above, along with the four founding leaders.**

**How are you liking these updates? Are they helpful at all, or are they just cluttered messes? **

**Remember, keep submitting! And see you next update!**

**\- JR**


	4. Update 3 Significant Leaders

**AN: MOAR CATS!**

**MOAR UPDATES!**

ICECLAN

_***ALL ICECLAN SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED***_

LEADER: Creekstar - A large, thick-furred, pale silver tabby tom with large, snow-white paws and icy blue eyes. Currently the oldest leader of the clans, he has served his clan loyally for many moons and has had a very respected leadership, remaining both firm and understanding. However, he has near no interest in the other clans, and since the passing of his mate and deputy, Curltail, he has been noted as being more aggressive and irrational. Many wonder if his leadership is coming to an end. (Three lives left; about ten years of age)

DEPUTY: Jayflight - A small, light brown tabby tom with semi-long fur and a white chest and paws, a plumey white-tipped tail, and smokey heather-blue eyes. Despite his comparatively young age, he's a very thoughtful and intelligent cat. He always has his clan's best interest at heart and is praised as being the best deputy IceClan has had in moons. Despite this, he lacks ambition to become leader and often questions himself in this new, important role. He has not won the approval of every cat in his clan. (Four years of age)

MEDICINE CAT: Honeyspots - A plush white she-cat with honey-colored splotches on her back, round, dark amber eyes, and deformed, very small ears that lay back against her head. Despite her sweet looks, Honeyspots is a she-cat who knows what she wants and how to get it, easily persuading others to do something for her, such as take their herbs. She's very close to the deputy Jayflight, and often goes to him concerning clan affairs over Creekstar. (Nearly four years of age)

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: Fernpaw (_owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- A light brown tabby she-cat with paler paws and belly and amber eyes. While a genuinely nice young she-cat, she tends to be a bit of a klutz and rather awkward around strangers. A thinker who will often just stare at the stars, lost in her thoughts, she has a superb memory concerning herbs and irrelevant, rather trivial things. She's a great fear of getting hurt, and is squeamish about open wounds and sores, something Honeyspots has reservations about and hence why she's yet to obtain her full name. Sister to Silverspark, to her chagrin. (12 moons.)

WARRIORS: (organized by seniority)

Raventalon - A long-haired, raven black tom with a fluffy, gray-tinged chest, scrawny tail, and sharp yellow-green eyes. The abandoned son to a MarshClan warrior and a kittypet, Raventalon spent the majority of his kithood living the domesticated life. When he strays too far from home, IceClan finds him as a terrified youngster and takes him in. He's deeply appreciative of his adopted clan and - despite knowing of his parentage - is a deeply loyal and devoted warrior, who has no intentions of retiring. Along with his mate, Sharpclaw, he's one of the most respected cats in the clans, and his relationship with Sharpclaw is considered legendary. (About eight years of age.)

Lavendernose _(owned by_ _LynxoftheFox_) - A light brown tabby she-cat with a grey-tinged muzzle, dark blue eyes, and a deep scar on her nose which prevents her from going underwater. A very merciful and kind-hearted she-cat who's gentleness knows no bounds, she does her best to get along with everyone, but do to her overly-friendly and light demeanor, she often just annoys everyone, specifically the younger cat who lack full respect of their senior warriors. She takes other's judgement of her to heart, truly believing she is what other clans tell her: weak. She shares a close bond with her former apprentice, Snowspirit. She was Creekstar's former apprentice. (Eight years old.)

Sharpclaw - A sleek, long legged calico she-cat with large ears, green eyes, and unusually long, very sharp claws and a long, disfiguring scar going up the length of her stomach. Before being a warrior, she was a kittypet turned rouge who went by the name Kasha. When she became fed up with her Twolegs and her housemate's mewling kits, she ran away to explore the world, eventually being captured by IceClan warriors. When she learned about their honorable way of life, she set out to prove herself able to become a warrior. Placed on a brief apprenticeship under Raventalon, she fell in love with her temporary mentor, and with his vouching for her she was able to join the clan. She's one of the fiercest and most powerful warriors in the clans, who deals some of the most devastating of wounds. She's unable to have kits due to the scar on her stomach, which was given to her by a very angry badger in her youth. She's considered legendary in the clans, a warrior mentors tell their apprentices to avoid when in battle. (Seven years of age.)

Brackenleap (_owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- A brown tabby tom with a plumy tail, lower leg tufts, strong, long legs, golden eyes, and three long scars on his shoulder. A loyal and protective, though controlling warrior, he fails to see how the young Jayflight could possibly be a good leader. He butts heads with him more often than not, and he very much prefers giving over receiving orders. His two daughters, Silverspark and Fernpaw, are sources of some disappointment due to their unwarrior-like behavior. Father to Pebblesplash's kits. (5 years.)

Snowspirit (_owned by LynxoftheFox)_ \- A tiny, striking white she-cat with the occasional fleck of gold and lively blue eyes which contain a warm amber undertone. The adopted daughter of Sharpclaw and Raventalon, Snowspirit takes very much after her adoptive mother in that she's aggressive and won't hesitate to fight. She often holds grudges on those who look down and spit on her for her height, and they are often met with the sharp point of her claws. Despite this, she's at times very sensitive, and when she does grow upset, others often forget that she is indeed an aggressive warrior. She also tends to feel guilt more strongly than others, an aspect her adoptive parents find themselves appreciating. She's very close to both of her parents. (Five years of age.)

Mapleblaze (_owned by snowwolf12132)_ \- A small, short-furred black tom with cream paws and legs, a faded oak-brown tail, and light grey-blue eyes. A cat with a heart of gold and a friendly conscience towards everyone, he greatly loves his mate and kits, and would do anything to keep them safe. While he very much prefers honesty, he also understands that lying could be the only thing to keep his family safe from persecution. Very open-hearted, he'll never judge a cat based on their past. Father to Frozenpaw and Shadepaw.(29 moons old.)

Echofall (_owned by anim8or_) - A white furred, silver spotted she-cat with soft, thick fur, gray tufted, slightly curled ears, one golden eye and one icy blue eye, and criss-crossing scars on her forehead. Warmhearted and positive, she's a logical young she-cat who sometimes can't resist acting like a kit. Very attentive towards her clan mates, she pays attention to the little things and loves to help others. When fights breakout within the clan, however, she doesn't know how to deal with it and often cowers in the den when clanmates fight. She doesn't handle herself well when off the ground, be it in water or climbing. Jayflight's former apprentice. (27 moons.)

Sunshadow (_owned by Breezetail of WindClan) - _A fluffy-tailed, bright ginger she-cat with wide, vivid green eyes. A sometimes-grumpy and sometimes-humorous she-cat who loves her clan and her mate Reedshine dearly. she tends to take her warrior duties very seriously, but otherwise won't be afraid to joke around. When she's around Reedshine, her mood lightens considerably, and she's almost like a kit again when around her beloved mate. Initially a medicine cat, she eventually decided that the warrior life was far more interesting and changed her path. (25 moons.)

Frostfur (_owned by Breezetail of WindClan)_ \- A small, pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes, long grey whiskers, and a long scar stretching along her flank to her tail. A clever and quick-thinking she-cat, there's little Frostfur can't figure out. She would be an excellent candidate for leadership, but her overall sense of anxiety and her worrisome behavior often cancels out her brilliant mind. Bullied at a young age, she can be very sensitive to criticism, and as a result she has a dislike for the overly-critical Sharpclaw, who she believes should have stayed a kittypet. Her brother is Reedshine. (24 moons.)

Reedshine (_owned by Breezetail of WindClan)_ \- A muscular brown tabby tom, largely built, with long, thick claws and dark amber eyes. A tough young tom who would gladly fight on his sister's behalf, but only on reasonable terms, he too was bullied in his youth, but the effects weren't near as bad on him as his sister. An excellent fighter, after he's been granted more experience he is believed to become one of the most fiercesome cats in the clans. Like his sister, he has little liking for Sharpclaw. (24 moons.)

Silverspark (_owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- A pretty silver-tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, belly, and tail-tip, along with a plumy tail and longer tufts of her on her legs; she possesses olive green eyes rimmed with black. Airheaded, ditzy, bubbly and gorgeous all at the same time. She is very much the personification of the typical IceClan cat: superficial and egotistical. She can be very clngy at times, and with her illogical personality she often gets on Jayflight's bad side, however rare his bad side may be. Even so, she has her purposes within the clan, being one of - if not the best - tracker in IceClan. Sister to Fernpaw, though the two prefer not to talk about it. (24 moons.)

Thornpool (_owned by BuzzyBumbleBee)_ \- A dark grey tom with a pale belly and paws, pale amber eyes. A playful tom who is a new warrior. He has a positive attitude and a friendly nature, curious of the world and very willing to take things - anything - to the next level. He loves going out on various patrols and someday hopes to explore more beyond the territory, specifically the Burnt Woods and try to find IceClan's ancient camp His brother is Cloudheart. (17 moons.)

Cloudheart (_owned by BuzzyBumbleBee)_ \- A small, fluffy white tom with pale blue eyes and long whiskers. Cloudheart may be small, but he is a very aggressive tom with a short temper. He is an excellent hunter despite his bright fur, and can be very harsh, especially towards, Vixenpaw. He disapproves of Vixenpaw's tricking and game-playing attitude, but he is quite fond of her. He is the brother of Thornpool. (17 moons.)

APPRENTICES:

Vixenpaw - A sleek, dark ginger she-cat with barely visible tabby markings, a white chest, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip, a long muzzle, a bushy tail, and bright yellow eyes (overall heavily resembling a fox). The mastermind behind the schemes she and her brother pull, she's a superb liar and a master at feigning innocence. She knows ow to wrap her tail around anyone to avoid getting into trouble. She displays some excellent leadership skills, and many wonder if she'll ever drop her nasty habit of lying and strive towards a leader some day, an aspiration she has no real drive for. She's incredibly close to her brother, Foxpaw, specifically after the disappearance of her parents. (8 moons.)

Foxpaw: A semi-long-haired bright ginger tabby tom with white forepaws, round, brilliant amber eyes, and long whiskers. Like his sister, he's very much a troublemaker, often acting out the schemes Vixenpaw sets in place, though he's without her charm and is a terrible liar. He hates to take charge and often feels stressed when performing important tasks he's not walked through. He's very kind-hearted and good humored, and would do anything to make others feel better. Very close to Vixenpaw, he often views her as his sister, mother, and father, and he never leaves her side. (8 moons.)

Shadepaw (_owned by snowwolf12132)_: A tall, mildly masculine she-cat with pale golden fur that's gradually becoming darker, a long tail, and bright blue eyes. Shy and generous, though with trust issues, she often doesn't know who she can trust and thus remains quiet. She's extremely loyal to those she cares about though, and she tries to consider others' perspectives in order to understand them. This often riddles her own opinion, and she tends to be very self-critical. Sister to Frozenpaw. (9 moons.)

Frozenpaw (_owned by snowwolf12132)_ \- A lithe oak brown tom with a caramel stripe running down the length of his spine to his forehead and deep blue eyes. An arrogant jokester, he often doesn't know when a joke is supposed to end, annoying others to no end. While loyal, he often doesn't take into consideration other's opinions or emotions. He has a soft spot for his sister and is very protective of her. Brother to Shadepaw. (9 moons.)

QUEENS:

*Finchflight _(owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A spiky-furred she-cat with a dark grey pelt patched with lighter colors, short whiskers, and firey amber eyes. Known for her short temper and skill in battle, few dare to stray onto her bad side, and those that do truly end up regretting it. Despite her seemingly total lack of respect, however, she is a very loyal warrior, willing to give her life up happily in order to protect her clanmates. She loves her son dearly, and she holds a great respect for the medicine cat, Honeyspots, and her father, Creekstar. Mother to Robinkit. (20 moons old.)

Pebblesplash _(owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- A clean, unmarked silver tabby she-cat with a white paw and tail-tip, slightly smaller than the average IceClan cat, with striking green eyes. The source of Silverspark's supposed laziness comes from her, seeing as she herself prefers to lounge around over work. However, upon meeting Brackenleap, she set out to better herself in order to impress him, and while she may never be the best at anything, no one doubts her loyalty. (4.5 years)

KITS:

Robinkit _(owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A long-eared, spiky-furred, pale ginger tom with deep blue eyes. Curious and energetic, as most kits are, Robinkit is a sociable young cat, often talking to others in the clan and treading on their tails (specifically Jayflight's tail.) He's a complete chatterbox and at times just can't shut up. Above all, however, he loves playing with his mother. (2 moons old.)

Dustykit (_owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- A small, pale brown tabby tom with paler stripes going up his legs and blue (to-be green) eyes. Not even being a moon old, there's little personality to him as of yet, though he is shown to be restless, often squirming about his bigger brothers and looking for one thing or another.

Alderkit (_owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- a larger tom kit with slightly darker, pale brown fur and thin stripes going up his legs, with blue (to be amber) eyes. He seems to be calmer than Dustykit, not as squirmy and spending his days asleep.

Sootkit _(owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- a pale gray tom with darker, smudgy stripes, with always-blue eyes and large, fluffy paws. Calm like Alderkit, he tends to snuggle close to his brothers.

ELDERS:

Bluenose - A massive, muscular blue-gray tom with a battle-scarred pelt, torn ears, and deep green eyes. A fierce warrior in his youth, but now a calm and warm-hearted elder. He's an excellent storyteller and, despite his age, he's a very healthy and active tom, only retiring so that he could live more comfortably without the stresses of being a warrior. Superb at providing advice, he has long been his brother, Creekstar's, confidant, birth on clan matters and personal ones. He never misses a Gathering and during tough times will hunt for the clan. (10 years of age.)

DARKCLAN:

LEADER: Sagestar - A beautiful, very small, long haired, milky cream she-cat with striking green eyes. Before Sagestar was leader, she was the clan's medicine cat, going by the name Sagetongue. When a serious outbreak of greencough spread through DarkClan, both the leader and deputy lost their lives, and she was forced into the position of leader. A deceitful she-cat even when she was a healer, she is possibly the least liked leader of the clans, and is the most un-trusted. She loves her clan greatly however and would do anything for them, despite not having their full support. She's not fully accustomed to the Warrior code and often forgets she's leader now, not the medicine cat. (9 lives left. About four years old.)

DEPUTY: Dewleaf - a large, dark gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes and a twisted back paw. The senior warrior who helped Sagestar keep the clan together, its of popular belief he should have become leader over the medicine cat. However, being leader was a responsibility he never wanted, and the only reason he agreed to become deputy was because of his respect and affection for Sagestar, and he knew that she would need his support if she weren't to be chased out of the clan. He intends on retiring once Sagestar has won the full support of her clan. (9.5 years old.)

MEDICNE CAT: Flamewatcher - A young, cream-and-pale ginger tabby tom with pale gray-blue eyes and a scrawny frame. A cat with little self-confidence, he was left only as the half-trained apprentice Flamepaw when Sagestar became leader. Desperate to finish his training, Sagestar asked her good friend Honeyspots to complete his training for her. She agreed. He has since developed a close friendship to the IceClan medicine cat, and he often goes to her or Sagestar for advice. He was the one who interpreted the sign that placed Sagestar as the official leader of DarkClan. (16 moons old.)

WARRIORS:

Breezeclaw - A fawn-colored tom with light brown tabby markings, a white-tipped tail, two white paws, and amber eyes. Close to his sister Sagestar, though unsure of her leadership capabilities, Breezeclaw isn't afraid to voice his opinion to her or anyone else, though is very mild-mannered when doing so. He often challenges Sagestar's authority, which many cats of the clan find to be helpful in molding her into a leader. Dewleaf often comments that he should have been made deputy over himself. (About four years old.)

Moonheart (_owned by snowwolf12132)_ \- A large, semi-long furred white she-cat with a splotch of black on her chest, indigo-colored eyes, and a scar on her neck. A kind but short-tempered she-cat, she is a very motherly cat who loves to care for those younger than her, being highly supportive of everyone. However, should they mess with her loved ones or herself to a certain point, she snaps, and she's not easily calmed down, meaning being on her bad side might result in an untimely and surprising death. Sister to Mapleblaze. (29 moons.)

Cedarfoot (_owned by ohmygawd)_ \- A solid dark gray she-cat with dark violet-blue eyes, broad shouldered and muscular in comparison to other she-cats. An intelligent and cold-hearted she-cat due to no fault of her own, she fully believes that the only trickery and cruelty will help to survive in the world. As a result, she's one of Sagestar's greatest supporters as the ex-medicine cat has similar beliefs to her own, even if she is more light-hearted and friendly than the warrior. (21 moons.)

*Fallenshadow (_owned by lightshade)_ \- A dilute tortoiseshell tom patched with black and ginger along his back, ginger ears, and dull amber eyes. A shy but brave young tom who rarely speaks and his mildly self-conscious due to events in his kithood, he typically remains cold-hearted. He does, however, have a kinder side, specifically when dealing with those he cares about. He won't hesitate to speak up if he feels it necessary. Not much is known about him, though he has gained some notiraity for his hunting skills. (19 moons old.)

*Sparrowflight (_owned by ohmygawd)_ \- A large, bright ginger tabby tom with muscular bulk that shows potential for a great warrior and bright yellow eyes. Despite his appearance, he is a very friendly and naive young tom, with no notable skills. He's easily distracted, and often are the times when others grow annoyed by his kit-like demeanor. Close to Cedarfoot, he's one of the few who respect her and willing to do what he can for her. He's a lover of kits and loves to play with them. His younger half-brother is Flamewatcher. (18 moons.)

(NEEDS MORE WARRIORS)

APPRENTICES:

Frostpaw (_owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A long-legged, fluffy tailed black she-cat speckled with white, he eyes being a cold green. Extremely intelligent and calculating, though cold and unsociable, she prefers to keep silent, only speaking when necessary. She doesn't show much emotion, but slowly she's starting to express herself more around her fellow apprentices and mentor. She has a close friendship with Foxpaw after meeting him at a Gathering. Formerly a loner named Jingle. Her brother is Cliffpaw, the MarshClan medicine cat apprentice. (8 moons.)

(NEEDS MORE)

QUEENS: x

ELDERS:

*Swiftshade (_owned by Wingbreeze)_ \- A once-beautiful she-cat with sparse, dappled tortoiseshell fur and always-squinting amber eyes. A once confident and very respected warrior, early illness took her by the throat, and she was forced into an early retirement. A good provider of wisdom (if she does indeed give it), she is very respected by the older warriors and elders, including those in the other clans, but is detested by the younger ones. She holds a great hatred for the deeper tunnels after they crushed Daisypaw, an apprentice she had grown quite fond of. She once held a close, respectful friendship with Bluenose of IceClan. (10 years.)

*Flowerfur (_owned by Allgirlstreehouse)_ \- A coarse-furred she-cat with stern hazel eyes and a frail but able frame. Very close to the deputy, Dewleaf, she's a sweet and fun-loving elder who still loves to compete in mediocre competitions with the deputy she claims as her brother. She is loved throughout the clan and is considered an instrumental member. She fears dying and leaving her surrogate little brother (Dewleaf).

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE)

MARSHCLAN:

LEADER: x

DEPUTY: x

MEDICINE CAT: Adderfang - A very dark brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes, largely built and muscular, with a ragged, scarred pelt and narrow, intimidating yellow eyes. Despite his powerful build and intellect, Adderfang never really took to warrior training like the other apprentices. He was clumsy, stumbling over his own paws and never staying still enough to hunt properly. Late into apprenticeship, he decided to become a medicine cat apprentice. Many cats wondered how such an impatient and mal-tempered apprentice could possibly become a medicine cat. However, he was naturally gifted in the practice, and despite his gruff, no-nonsense attitude, he's a superb medicine cat. (Five years old.)

WARRIORS:

Thistletail - A pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his face and tail, lean in overall build, with thin, ragged fur, dark green eyes, and a long scar on his chest. While an overall respected warrior, Thistletail can be very vicious and impatient at times, rushing into fights before thinking. He's a superb mentor and is a powerful fighter and hunter. He has a deep hatred for Sharpclaw, who nearly killed him and gave him his chest scar. (6 years.)

Crowtail (_owned by I'mNotTellin'You) _\- A dark gray tabby tom with an unusually long, black tail, white front "toes", and legs of a lighter shade of gray than the rest of his body; has dark blue eyes. Kind to clanmates, merciful to enemies, and helpful to most everyone. He tends to be grumpy and untrustworthy of outsiders, and he's very much overprotective of his only surviving kin, his daughter Silverpaw. (5 years.)

Snaketongue (_owned by snowwolf12132)_ \- A stalky, medium sized, short-furred brown pelted tom with fur the color of wet mud except for the occasional black splotch of fur around his back and flank with fiery amber eyes. Grumpy, he isn't very trustful or kind to others and is commonly teased of secretly being an elder as a joke. While patient, he does tend to complain just to annoy others and finds amusement from pissing them off. Though he isn't trustful or friendly, he does have a heart as well as a soft spot for his apprentice. Past his grumpy attitude, he is actually very determined and is both great at masking his emotions as well as putting up fake ones. (2 years.)

(NEEDS MORE)

APPRENTICES: _**MARSHCLAN APPRENTICES SUBMISSIONS CLOSED.**_

Runningpaw (_owned by Night of a Thousand Stars) _\- A lean, light brown she-cat with light brown-cream paws and ears and blue eyes. A rushing, stubborn, energetic, and easily irritated apprentice, noted to be hard to put up with and very kit-like. She loves her freedom, and because her mentor is so restricting, she has a great dislike of him. In short, she just doesn't want to grow up. (6 moons.)

Cliffpaw (_owned by Cheetahstar)_ \- A glossy black furred tom with a long, twisted tail, long whiskers and pale green eyes. He's a very observant and inquisitive young cat, but paranoid and easily becomes nervous under most circumstances. Kind to his patients, he loves to help others, although some of Adderfang's hardstrung ways tend to show through his actions, if not his words. He loves and appreciates Adderfang dearly, accepting him as family; the father he never had. Formerly known as Waver. Medicine cat apprentice. Brother to Frostpaw. (8 moons.)

Riverpaw (_owned by Wingbreeze)_: A dark grey tabby tom with paler, sandy-tinted bellyand legs, average build and height, unusually rounded ears, amber-flecked yellow-green eyes. Riverpaw is very slightly plumper than his brother. The first trickster member of the twin duo, he's more care-free and willing to take risks than his brother. He often takes the lead with determination and without fear, and loves to explore DarkClan's tunnels, despite not being a DarkClan cat himself. He's a close friend to Vixenpaw, and the two often meet in the center cavern of the tunnel system. He's very intelligent, but also reckless and impatient. Brother is Ripplepaw. (8 moons.)

Ripplepaw (_owned by Wingbreeze) - _Just like his brother, but leaner, and with legs spotted more than Riverpaw, though only those who pay attention notice. More relaxed and cautious, though a prankster at heart. He's the calmer of the brothers, and while his brother lingers in the caves he prefers the wide open spaces above. He's suspicious of Riverpaw's relationship with Vixenpaw, often wondering to himself if their friendship is something more than just that. (8 moons.)

*Silverpaw (_owned by I'mNotTellin'You) - _Beautiful dark silver tabby she-cat with two white paws and dazzling dark blue eyes. An understanding though fiesty young she-cat, she tends to want her freedom to do as she pleases, which doesn't always happen due to her father's overprotective nature. She understands him though and loves him greatly. She hopes to one day be leader, much more so than most apprentices.

QUEENS: x

ELDERS: x

STONECLAN:

LEADER: x

DEPUTY: Streamrunner (_owned by Celtic Silver)_ \- A sleek, dark silver tabby she-cat with black markings, brilliant golden-green eyes, a V-shaped nick in her ear, and a physique built more swimmer than runner. A deemed double-sided she-cat, she has her aggressive, fierce, and cunning side as well as her loving, motherly, and caring side. She's often compared to the likes of Sharpclaw, where mentors tell apprentices to avoid her when in battle. She tends to overwork herself, which can sometimes make her more susceptible to illness during leafbare. Many believe she'll become an excellent leader.

MEDICINE CAT: *Duskwater (_owned by lightshade) - _A small, lithe, fluffy gray she-cat with white ears and paws. Duskwater is a happy and determined she-cat, but due to her mentors early death, she hasn't been fully educated on herbs, and therefore makes mistakes. For this reason, she has a close relationship with Flamewhtcher, who was put under similar circumstances. The two often help each other out as Duskwater is too hesitant to approach either Honeyspots or Adderfang for assistance, mostly due to the fact that they are regaled for their magnificent med skills. (3 years old.)

WARRIORS:

Rocktail (_owned by_ _anim8or_) - A slender, yet muscular tom with a fluffy, dusty brown-grey pelt with a white chest, muzzle (which is starting to grow gray with age), paws_, _a black tail-tip, and pale blue eyes. A friendly and jovial cat, he finds things hard to take seriously, which makes him a very pleasant being to be around. He's easy to walk over and glance by due to his friendly, un-assertive nature, making his voice relatively unheard within the clan. He's very content with life, with his main ambition to go to the elders den some day. (7 years.)

Shadewillow (_owned by anim8or)_ \- A large, smokey blue-black, muscular tom marred by many scars who, despite his size, is very light on his feet, with a flash of white on his chest, forehead, and tail, and ambery-green eyes. A very self-centered and arrogant tom, he goes against the stereotyped StoneClan character of friendliness, seeing himself as above all others, refusing to even speak in the presence of the other clans. He's very immature, fighting because "its fun" and walking off in the middle of conversations on most instances. That being said, he can hardly be considered lazy, hunting and fighting proudly for his clan. (4 years.)

*Owlflight (_owned by snowwolf12132) - _A dark brown she-cat with long fur and powerful hind legs, standing at a regular she-cat's height with a dusty gold underbelly and amber eyes. Determined and a quick thinker, she is ready for anything to happen with her senses almost always alert. She tries to help the clan any way she can by taking guard duty, extra patrols, leading/joining hunting parties, and even visiting the elders to see if they're alright. Burying her grief and loneliness in her work, she spares enough time everyday to visit her two kits, who she exceedingly praises as well as gives advice. A hard worker and highly protective of the clan, especially her kits, she makes sure to keep one eye on the sky and the other on the territory, mostly the borders, making sure nothing happens to her clanmates. Kind and generous to those who need help, she does have a soft spot for kits or troubled queens and tends to lend advice to newly pregnant she-cats to help them cope with all of the changes.

(NEEDS MORE)

APPRENTICES:

Hawkpaw (_owned by snowwolf12132)_ \- A dark brown tabby she-cat standing at the size of a normal 6 moon old with a dove white underbelly, long claws that slightly curl inwards like a bird's talon, and hawk-like yellow eyes. Friendly to everyone she meets, she is highly determined and is strict towards the warrior code, having a fiery passion to become the best warrior she can be. While she can be incredibly stubborn at times, her heart is in the right place. She does have a sense of morality that keeps her honest (brutally honest), which makes her a rather terrible liar. Energetic like most cats when they are first made apprentice's, she is impatient at times and is always an early riser. Highly supportive and protective of her brother, she will not be afraid to fight to the death to protect him. She has a fiery determination to match her mother's and is always ready for an adventure. Sister to Eaglepaw. Daughter of Owlflight. (6 moons.)

Eaglepaw (_owned by snowwolf12132)_ \- A golden brown tabby tom standing just slightly smaller than the average 6 moon old with both his front paws and his chest being snow white alongside pale blue eyes. Calm and collected, he has a level head that helps keep him patient. He has an understanding heart that has trouble bringing claws to someone else. While he does hesitate to fight others without good reason, he isn't afraid to fight someone if it helps the clans or someone who desperately needs help. His open heart, however, leads him to be easily tricked or misused. Trying to see the best in everyone, he doesn't judge others on what they did or who they are, even if they murdered cats or were the kits/kin of an evil cat. His memory is superb and he can be highly curious with wanting to understand the world around him, tending to bother Duskwater about herbs even. Brother to Hawkpaw son to Owlflight. (6 moons.)

QUEENS: x

ELDERS:

Emberwhisker (_owned by anim8or)_ \- A small tom with wiry muscles, a patchy, pale ginger pelt undertoned with gray, a white chest, a face near completely silver from age, wild green eyes, and the fur missing on most of his left side due to a nasty scar. Formerly a scrappy, hot-headed warrior, his mind has been giving out on him of late, even to the point of him forgetting his own name. He spends most of his time alone and asleep, with his happy days few and far between. (11 years.)

(POSSIBLY NEEDS MORE)

STARCLAN:

***STARCLAN SUBMISSIONS CLOSED***

Curltail (IceClan) - A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with long, dark fur, bright amber eyes, and a round, slightly flat face. The deputy before Jayflight, she was close to her mate Creekstar before greencough claimed her life. Very affectionate and devoted to her clan, she often watches over everyone in the clan and does everything within her power to keep them safe.

Froststar - A long-haired, bright-eyed she-cat with fur white as snow, she was banned from RiverClan shortly after Riverstar's demise for her blood-thirsty and un-warrior-like behavior. Along with Shadow, she traveled many lands to find the mountainside territories filled with fighting cats. Together with the other founding leaders, she helped form four new clans, teaching them of the warrior code. She would serve alongside Shadowstar (not the original Shadowstar who founded ShadowClan) as a protectorate over every clan until her demise. She founded IceClan, not naming the clan after herself because she always felt she belonged with RiverClan. She's one of the only ancient leaders to continue watching over the clans.

Shadowstar - A large, jet-black tom with long fur and pale green eyes who bore an uncanny resemblance to the original Shadowstar, he was a very wise cat who very briefly resided in Shadowclan. Despite being a rouge, he had one of the strongest connections to StarClan in the Original clans. After defending Froststar, he was banished alongside her. He taught the new mountainside clans of StarClan and ancestors, and became the founding leader of DarkClan (he refused to name his clan ShadowClan because of the Original clan). Alongside Froststar, he was a protectorate over all the clans, and retired early from leadership after Froststar passed on. He is the only other founding leader to continue watching over the mountainside clans alongside Froststar.

Foxfur _(owned by BusyBumbleBee)_ \- Reddish brown tabby tom with light amber eyes and small, pointy ears, a white tipped tail, silky, longish fur. Former Marshclan warrior. Foxfur is a small, sneaky tom with a playful nature. He was a Marshclan warrior, loving father of two beautiful kits and a loyal mate to Windleaf. He was advanced to deputy the day before he died in a fierce battle against three rogue dogs. He had been liked among the clan, but was loathed by Adderfang for taking his mother, Windleaf, as his mate. He was superb at hunting and tracking. He could hide and disguise his scent so well that he used to be one of the best warriors.

Windleaf (_owned by BusyBumbleBee) _ \- A silverish-grey, slender she-cat with bright green eyes and a round, flat face. Former Marshclan warrior. A brave and stubborn she-cat with a lively and positive attitude. She had a kit with a tom called Ambereye, who was a loyal MarshClan warrior. He died an accidental death cause by an angry disagreement with Darkclan over territory. She lost all personality and her lively attitude disappeared, replaced with a sadness and darkness. They had named the kit Adderkit. She decided that he had to be raised with a father. She chose Foxfur, who was in love with her at the time. It took a few moons before Windleaf got over Ambereye's death and came to the conclusion of being madly in love with Foxfur. They had two kits a few moons after Adderfang's medicine cat ceremony. She died alongside her mate against rogue dogs.

Ambereye_ (owned by BusyBumbleBee)_ \- Dark brown tom with white paws and one green eye and an unusual gold flecked greyish eye. Former Marshclan warrior.. Ambereye was Windleaf's former mate until he was killed by a Darkclan warrior. He was a loyal tom to Marshclan with a son, who is now Marshclan's medicine cat, Adderfang. He is a wise cat who is very independent and thoughtful. He is inquisitive and thinks before acting. He hated Foxfur while he watched from Starclan and was jealous that he was now Windleaf's new mate. Until he realised Windleaf was happy and knew that Foxfur had made her the lively, bold she cat that she used to be.

Poppylegs _(owned by BusyBumbleBee)_ \- A creamy-coloured tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Former Stoneclan Medicine Cat. A grumpy she cat with a fierce and defensive attitude. Smart and logical, but can be very stubborn and uncooperative. She was a wise medicine cat who was respected by the clan. One leafbare, when Stoneclan was cold and there was barely any prey, Poppylegs starved herself and let the clan eat through the whole season. She died while serving her clan well. Apart from Poppylegs, no cat lost their life that leafbare.

Eaglefur _(owned by BusyBumbleBee)_ \- A golden-brownish grey, unusually coloured tom with stony brown-black eyes and a solid build with battlescars such as a torn ears, a scar on a shoulder and cuts on hind legs. Was a wise tom who was thoughtful and a great deputy to Darkclan. He was a hard tom with expressionless faces and always wore a grim, serious look. But underneath his tough personality, Eaglefur was a loving, playful cat who was affectionate of his mate, Berryshade. He died from the attack over a issue with Marshclan territory. He was mourned by his mate, his three tom-kits and the clan.

OUTSIDE THE CLAN

Ebony_ (owned by Lightshade)_: A lean, jet black tom with bright amber eyes and a nick in his ear and a short tail. A sarcastic loveable, and determined tom. After his mother's unfortunate death, he took charge and became his sister's protectorate, never letting anyone bring any harm to her. Rouge. (15 moons.)

Ivory _(owned by Lightshade)_: A small, fluffy white she-cat with silver paws and sky-blue eyes. Very shy and quiet, she relies heavily on her brother in order to survive, and she never leaves his side. When he goes out hunting and whatnot, she remains in their den, often worrying over her brother's safety. Rouge. (15 moons.)

Juniper (_owned by Wingbreeze)_: A light grey she-cat with very faint tabby mottles and darker spotting just between her shoulder blades. She has almost purple heather-blue eyes. While playful and not very physically skilled, she's a very sensible kittypet who shows curiosity in the clans, but no real interest. She has an odd connection to the twin brothers, Ripplepaw and Riverpaw, and has a close friendship to both of them. Riverpaw often goes to her for advice on she-cats.

**HONORABLE MENTIONS (people who will receive a one-shot for not cutting this story):**

Owlfeather (_Shadow in the Forest), _Gingertail, Riversong _(Spottedmist)_, Brambleblossom _(ohmygawd), KHAAAAAAN ... (Random Banana), _Lilypaw (_hetaliadailytribune)_, Silverpaw (_Guest), _Bloodclaw, Owlwing, Dawnpool, Duskfang (_argo; lacking sufficient information there, bud. Try being more descriptive and try again. :)) _Creekfeather (_BusyBumbleBee)_

**I'm going to start requesting for more MarshClan and StoneClan cats as those two need some lovin', and they're personally my least-developed clans. As promised, I have some more clanny-clan info.**

SIGNIFICANT LEADERS

ICECLAN

Froststar: A stunning snow-white she-cat with semi-long, flowey fur, bright, brilliant blue eyes rimmed with black, long claws, and a lithe, agile build. IceClan's founding leader.

Aggressive, workaholic, stubborn, and a natural leader.

Banished from Riverclan shortly after Riverstar's demise for reasons no longer known, she and the rouge Shadow travelled many lands before coming across the mountainside territories. She quickly set out to organize the cats there into four distinct clans not unlike the Originals, spearheading organization and personally electing the leaders she felt were right, cats who had knowledge of the distinct territories and a smart head on their shoulders. She herself took the lead for IceClan, taking residence up in the forests with those who accepted her rule. She taught everyone personally what the warrior code was about. She would continue to have a close friendship with Shadowstar, working with him tirelessly in maintaining all the clans until her death. It is believed that while she was the most crucial part in the mountainside clan's formation, her first loyalty would always be to RiverClan and the other three original clans, which she often talked about. Her greatest legacy is her supreme leading skills and her insatiable appetite for good fights.

_Apprentices: unknown Deputies: unknown_

Tornstar: A battle-scarred, sleek, pitch black tom with pale green eyes, a narrow facial structure, torn ears, strong legs, and a stub of a tail.

Devoted, a tactationist, selfless, and ambitious.

Six leaders after Froststar, it was Tornstar who sought to expand the territory after a massive fire swept through the pine forests. The night of the fire, the leader died, and he went alone to the Moonfalls to attain his nine lives. Leading his now-nomadic clan, he argued persuasively and persistently with the other leaders until they agreed to let IceClan take the forest part that previously belonged to StoneClan. He swiftly established a camp and rebuilt his clan to their original prowess. He greatly admired Froststar and followed her leadership example. He is though to be one of the best leaders the clans have ever seen, despite his ambition. His greatest legacy was his excellent mentorship, often taking on multiple apprentices so his more damaged warriors could rest and gain their strength after the fire.

_Apprentices: unknown; thought to be more than any single leader before or now. Deputies: Lionmane (later Lionstar)_

Lionstar: A massive, scar-faced golden tabby with a crest of longer, darker fur around his neck and chest, large, heavy paws, and narrow, amber-yellow eyes.

Ambitious, greedy, and pompous-headed.

Nothing like the leader before him, it was Lionstar who first shamed and tainted IceClan's name with his egotistical, superficial values and greed for more territory and power. He was subtle with his tactics, though, often only moving his borders a fraction into another territory and smoothly denying any and all accusations against him. He would strike seemingly excellent bargains and bribes from the other leaders for more territory, and even some kits if the del seemed enticing enough. Because it wasn't until late into Lionstar's leadership that the clans realized what he was doing, IceClan grew more and more haughty, and his reputation is one they had yet to live down.

_Apprentices: unknown Deputies: Swiftteller, who would later tell the stories of Lionstar that would be passed down for generations._

DARKCLAN

Shadowstar: A raven-black, long-hair tom with soft paws, thorn sharp claws, and piercing green eyes; he bore an uncanny resemblance to the original Shadowstar, who founded ShadowClan.

Wise, patient, disciplined, and in touch with StarClan.

Banished alongside Froststar for defending her name, he was often her source of comfort both on the journey to the mountainside and as leaders. He was the most in-touch with StarClan and served not only as DarkClan's founding leader, but as their medicine cat as well. He lived very briefly in ShadowClan, but he quickly became one of the most spiritual cats in the clans. He would teach the leaders and coming medicine cats about StarClan, and why believing in ancestors is so important. He was the first and only DarkClan leader in history to step down and become an elder. Depending on who was asked, he is remembered for his dedication to StarClan or his dedication to Froststar (it's widely believed he stepped down because of her death)

_Deputies: Talonfoot (later Talonstar) Apprentices: unknown_

Talonstar: A small, red-brown tom with short fur, bright yellow eyes, a scarred pelt, and talon-like claws.

Compassionate, sensible, and extremely loyal.

The leader after Shadowstar, Talonstar had a reputation to uphold, expectations to meet. Shadowstar would later state he went above and beyond what was expected. He is sometimes called the father of DarkClan as he was the one who not only explored and learned the tunnel system, but he would establish the still-standing clan rule that all warriors who wished to become deputy must remember the names of the fallen warriors of their lifetime, and he would later establish the Fallen Tree. This rule is also sometimes applied to apprentices. It is thanks to Talonstar that DarkClan is often considered the most tightly knit clan.

_Deputes: unknown Apprentices: unknown_

MARSHCLAN

Marshstar: A brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail-tip, sky blue eyes, and oddly curled ears. (Pure-bred)

Compassionate, naive, and very curious, if not daring.

The kittypet leader Froststar later regretted electing, she was a too-friendly and naive cat to become an assertive leader. While she had a vast knowledge of the marshlands and a great love for every cat, she often couldn't defend borders properly or hunt. Froststar would eventually request her to make a new deputy, which would be Brokenclaw, who would bring in a more assertive and firm voice. Marshstar was the first leader to die, defending an apprentice from a badger.

_Deputies: unknown, Brokenclaw (presumably made Brokenstar after her death) Apprentices: unknown_

Ferretstar: A russet-and-white, sleek furred tom with a long, bushy tail, hooked claws, and one amber eye.

Quick to anger, selfish, hateful, and merciless.

At once a well-respected warrior, though his mental state was always questioned, he longed for absolute power over the mountainside clans. His clan, however, despised their leader, and eventually his mate and deputy would stand up and form a rebellion against him. When his goals nearly reached completion, the rebellion would kill the leader for his crimes against the clans.

_Deputies: Redfern Apprentices: unknown_

Redfern: A pretty dark ginger she-cat with long, silky fur, long, powerful legs, and vibrant green eyes.

Devoted and a workaholic.

After striking down her dictator leader and mate Ferretstar, Redfern assumed the role of leader, working to rebuild her clan to be respectable again, holding proper vigils for all of those who had died under his reign and repairing the damage he had caused. However, despite being called a leader and being remembered rightfully as one, she never obtained her nine lives or her name, working herself to death as she worked on repairing the small, broken clan.

_Deputies: Clawheart (later Clawstar, who completed Redfern's projects of rebuilding the clan) Apprentices: Clawheart_

STONECLAN

Stonestar: A solid grey tom with darker paws and a darker tail-tip, muscular and lean, with pale yellow-green eyes.

Calm-headed, humorous, and happy to lead.

The first cat that Froststar and Shadowstar met on the mountainside, it was Stonestar who showed them the territories, including the tunnel system below. He showed a great interest in the warrior code and StarClan, and was eager to please the two far-away strangers. He would introduce them to Marshstar and become a driving force behind who would be leaders, though it was Froststar's ultimate decision. When he was elected, he showed no restraint in showing his new authoritative power, and of the leaders Froststar elected, she was pleased with his ruling.

_Deputies: unkown Apprentices: unknown_

Brindle star: Speckled brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, and bright blue eyes.

Motherly and stubborn.

Little of her leadership is known, but it is a fact that she was the one who set the stage for Sagestar by stating that should a leader and deputy be killed, the medicine cat will take charge until a sign comes for the next leader. If no sign comes, the medicine cat must assume the role of a permanent leader or elect one themselves.

**Submissions are officially closed due to prior-just-told commitments. My apologies for those who were expecting till Friday to submit.**

**The last update shall be up soon (aiming for tomorrow, the 17th), containing a sneak peek and a summary for the story, which should be posted by weekends end. :)**

**-JR**


	5. Final Update, Full Allegiances

**AN: Unfortunately, this is my last and final update for this story. Thanks everyone so much for all the great submissions! :D **

**Below I have the allegiances as it will appear in the story, which will hopefully be posted this weekend. You'll notice that I've left acknowledgements to character creators out. I wanted to ask if you wanted me to individually credit your characters by putting your name beside them (like I did in the previous updates) or if it would be alright if I just left a chapter in the end for acknowledgements? (The end chapter would be more in-depth as to why I picked the characters).**

ICECLAN

Leader: Creekstar - a large, pale silver tabby tom with huge white paws and icy blue eyes

Deputy: Jayflight - a small, brown tabby and white tom with a plumy tail and smoky heather blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Honeyspots - a plush white she-cat with honey-colored splotches on her back, dark amber eyes, and deformed ears.

(APPRENTICE, Fernpaw)

WARRIORS: (Organized by seniority)

Lavendernose - a light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and a debilitating scar on her nose

Raventalon - a long-haired raven black tom with a fluffy, grey-tinged chest and sharp yellow-green eyes

Sharpclaw - a sleek calico she-cat with unusually long, very sharp claws and green eyes

Brackenleap - a long-legged brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Snowspirit - a very short, striking white she-cat flecked with gold with lively blue eyes

Mapleblaze - short black tom with cream paws and legs and a faded oak-brown tail

Echofall - a silver-spotted white she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye

Sunshadow - a bright ginger she-cat with vivid green eyes

Frostfur - small, pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes

Reedshine - a large brown tabby tom with long claws and dark amber eyes

Silverspark - a pretty silver tabby and white she-cat with black-rimmed, olive-green eyes

Thornpool - a dark grey tom with a paler belly and paws and pale brown eyes

Cloudheart - a small, fluffy white tom with long whiskers and pale blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

Vixenpaw - a dark ginger and white she-cat with a bushy tail and bright yellow eyes; heavily resembles a fox

Foxpaw - a longhair bright ginger tom with white forepaws and amber eyes

Shadepaw - a tall, pale gold she-cat with fur gradually becoming darker with dark blue eyes

Frozenpaw - an oak brown tom with a caramel stripe running down his back to his forehead; deep blue eyes

QUEENS:

Finchflight - a spiky-furred, dark gray she-cat patched with lighter colors and bright amber eyes (mother to Robinkit; a spiky-furred, pale ginger tom with unusually long ears and deep blue eyes)

Pebblespalsh - a clean silver tabby she-cat with a white forepaw and green eyes (mother to Brackenleap's kits, Dustykit; a small, pale brown tabby tom, Alderkit; a darker tabby tom, and Sootkit; a pale grey tom with darker, smudgier stripes)

ELDERS:

Bluenose - a massive blue-grey tom with deep green eyes

DARKCLAN

Leader: Sagestar - a very small, longhair cream she-cat with striking green eyes

Deputy: Dewleaf - a large, dark grey tabby tom with deep green eyes and a twisted back paw

Medicine Cat: a cream-and-pale ginger tabby tom with grey-blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Hailfur - a dark grey and white tom with very pale blue eyes

Losttail - a dark grey-brown tom with dark grey-green eyes and a missing tail

Roseheart - a golden tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes

Breezeclaw - a fawn-colored tom with pale tabby markings, two white paws, and amber eyes

Owlcry - large, flat-faced, pale brown tom with deep green eyes

Moonheart - a large white she-cat with a black mark on her chest and deep heather-colored eyes

Cedarfoot - a solid dark grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Fallenshadow - a dilute black and ginger tom with dull amber eyes

Sparrowflight a large ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Whitepelt - a ragged, silver-tinged white tom with dull blue eyes

Brighttail - a dark grey tabby she-cat with a fluffy ginger tail and green eyes

Patchleaf - a white she-cat with dark brown and ginger tabby patches with green eyes

Stonespring - a pale grey tabby tom with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

Frostpaw - a black she-cat speckled with white; cold green eyes

Goosepaw - small, flat faced, dusty brown tom with vibrant blue eyes

Jaggedpaw - flat faced brown she-cat with bright, light blue eyes

Dustpaw - tall brown tabby longhair tom with amber eyes

Firepaw - tall ginger she-cat with cool green eyes

QUEENS:

Birchleap - a pale brown-gray tabby she-cat with a spot of cream above her eye (mother to Tinykit; a tiny, fluffy white tom, and Pondkit; a pale cream-and-grey she-cat)

ELDERS:

Swiftshade - a once-beautiful dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Flowerfur - a coarse-furred whit she-cat with stern hazel eyes

MARSHCLAN

LEADER: Howlstar - a messy-furred, pale cream tom with spotted brown markings

DEPUTY: Tangleheart - a dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with stripes on her face like lightning strikes

MEDICINE CAT: a large, very dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

(APPRENTICE, Cliffpaw)

WARRIORS:

Thistletail - a pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his face and tail

Pebblenose - a calico she-cat with amber eyes

Flametooth - long-legged ginger tom with yellow eyes

Marshwhisker - a large, bright ginger tom with leaf-green eyes

Crowtail - a dark gray tabby tom with a long, black tail and blue eyes

Mapleheart - long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes

Snaketongue - A brown-and-black tom with amber eyes and a split tongue

Drizzlewhisker - small, pale grey and white tom with dark amber eyes and long teeth

Mudcloud - golden-brown tom with vivid green-blue eyes

Petaltooth - a white and ginger she-cat with vivid blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

Runningpaw - a light brown-and-cream she-cat with blue eyes

Cliffpaw - a black-furred tom with a twisted tail and pale green eyes

Riverpaw - a dark grey tabby tom with a sandy-tinted belly and rounded ears

Ripplepaw - a dark grey tabby tom with a sandy-tinted belly and tabby spotted legs

Silverpaw - beautiful dark siilver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

QUEENS:

Shrewbelly - a light brown tabby she-cat with a pale underbelly (mother to Dampkit; a dark brown tom with silky fur)

Mistwing - a dark gray - almost black - she-cat with pale blue eyes (expecting kits; father not disclosed)

ELDERS:

Watereye - a battlescarred gray-blue she-cat with blind, milky blue eyes

STONECLAN

LEADER: Silverstar - a light gray tom with a darker stripe going down his spine, a white muzzle and tail-tip

DEPUTY: Streamrunner - a dark silver she-cat with black tabby markings and green eyes

(APPRENTICE, Wolfpaw)

MEDICINE CAT: Duskwater - a fluffy, dark gray she-cat with white ears and tail

WARRIORS:

Rocktail - a brown-gray and white tom with pale blue eyes

Leafwhisker - dark brown tabby tom with black markings down his back and white hind paws

Ashtooth - smoke-colored she-cat with green flecked hazel eyes

Lionswipe - a pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Redfur - a dark ginger tom with long claws and bright amber eyes

Shadewillow - a large, smoky blue-black tom with warm green eyes

Nightheart - black she-cat with white spots on her shoulders and green eyes

Owlfur - a dark brown she-cat with a dusty gold underbelly and amber eyes

Maplesong - slender, dusty brown and white she-cat

Foxtail - a dark ginger/red tabby she-cat with feathery black ears an bright green eyes

Talonheart - gray tom with black tabby markings and amber eyes

Swiftclaw - a russet-colored tom with black tabby stripes and ears; amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Wolfpaw - a brown-gray tabby tom with bright, warm-colored eyes

Hawkpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and sharp yellow eyes

Eaglepaw - a golden-brown tabby and white tom with pale blue eyes

QUEENS:

Fernpetal - a light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Stormkit; dark grey tom with blue eyes and a ringed tail, and Brindlekit; dark grey tabby she-cat with bright green eyes)

Dawnheart - brown-gray tabby and white she-cat with orange eyes; expecting Talonheart's kits

ELDERS:

Emberwhisker - a pale ginger tom with a face silvered with age and green eyes

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:

Ebony - a pitch black tom with amber eyes; rouge

Ivory - a small, fluffy whte she-cat with silver paws and sky blue eyes; rouge

Juniper - light grey she-cat with darker tabby mottles and heather blue eyes; kittypet

Noh - a long haired white she-cat dappled with dark brown spots; very pale, almost white, blue eyes; loner

* * *

_Now, a sneak peek..._

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Shadekit!"

"You're going to get us in trouble!"

"Everyone, quiet!"

The half-frantic mutterings of the small group of kits came to a sudden stop as they approached a small, rabbit-sized hole in the ground, and as their tiny pawsteps halted, they glanced at each other quizzically. Bright yellow eyes gleamed downwards into the hole as Vixenkit stepped forward, her tail and ears twitching with unsuppressed excitement. A loud, content purr rumbled deep in her throat.

"This is it guys." She turned, addressing her followers pridefully. "This is the enterance I told you about. The one that leads to DarkClan's tunnels."

* * *

**AN: Short sneak peek at the first chapter. ;) If you'll notice everyones been downgraded for this part, but its for this part only. Hopefully the story will be out tomorrow, seeing as I'll be busy most of Sunday. **

**Again I ask about acknowledgements. Would it be fine if I simply made an acknowledgement chapter at the end of the story? It'll be easier for me, but I don't want to seem like I'm stealing anyone's characters either. **

**'Till next time! :)**

**-JR**


End file.
